


The Great Pretender

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Porny, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: The year is 2014. Just before gay marriages are voted as legal in the State of Pennsylvania, Brian runs a campaign pro-gay marriages. The aftermath lands him in a lot of trouble. The appearance of an old friend and their quick thinking saves him from prison. Is marriage worth it to save himself from prison? Especially when Justin is back in town after many years of absence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out to Kari and Kim for their help!
> 
> This is the first time in years I'm starting to post something that it's not completed. So bear with me and my betas for the long trip ahead of us.
> 
> For those who read New York State of Mind, remember the controversy Evan Steele? He's back! I couldn't let go of him. I love writing him, but in this story, he's a lot different.

 

Brian sat in his office at Kinnetik looking over the last touches of his latest campaign. He’d never been prouder of any of his projects as he was of this one.

The campaign was pro gay marriages in the state of Pennsylvania. He had the main idea how political campaigns worked since his disaster with Stockwell. He’d taken the aggressive route with the boards to make it ‘in your face’ and send a clear message to everyone.

The slogans varied from ‘We are just like YOU’ plastered on pictures of men or women hugging and kissing, ‘We have less divorces’ well placed on a picture of two manly hands held tightly with their wedding bands showing, ‘Love is equal’ displayed on various boards with diverse couples of all ages and colors, and the last one which Brian wasn’t particularly proud of, but Ted had a point that even queers believed in God, ‘Jesus doesn’t discriminate’ written in white block letters on the rainbow flag.

As if summoning him by looking at the last board, Theodore stepped into Brian's office. He stopped short, taking in the story boards resting against the back of the sofa.

“What do you think?” Brian linked his hands behind his back, turning to stare at his friend.

Ted opened his mouth, but then closed it. He decided to choose his words carefully.

“I have to say it’s some of the best work the Art Department has ever created.”

Brian nodded in agreement. “I’ve never worked so well with them as during the past month. But what do you think about the final result? Is this going to help?”

“Some of them are a little too aggressive in my opinion.”

“Good.”

“You have to prepare for a lot of hatred thrown at us, Brian,” Ted advised quietly.

“I’m ready. And if we lose accounts, good riddance. I don’t want to work with homophobes.”

The boards would appear on billboards and buses starting on Monday. Brian couldn’t wait to see how they were going to be perceived.

“Wanna join us for a drink at Woody’s tonight?” Ted asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I might take you up on that.” Brian grinned, in high spirits.

Brian hadn’t visited Woody’s quite that often in the past decade, but he still spent many a night at Babylon. After rebuilding it, he’d invested more in security and was stricter about who was allowed inside.

#

That night when he arrived at Woody’s, his friends were at a table drinking and laughing. He stopped at the bar to grab a drink and to take a moment to look at them. He marveled at how they’d grown up and found their way in life, found a partner, become happy.

Brian accepted his Amstel, allowing his eyes to travel from Theodore and Blake to Michael and Ben, and lastly to Emmett and Drew. He closed his eyes for a second, pushing away the sadness. He’d reinforced his walls since he and Justin had gone their separate ways.

After three long and torturous years, Justin had appeared at the loft’s door in the middle of the night. Brian had known the outcome, but held his tongue. Justin had paced in front of the tall windows until Brian stopped him with his hands on his shoulders, asking what was bothering him. When Justin had looked up, there were tears in his eyes.

“Did you find someone else?” Brian had asked casually.

Hurt had flashed in Justin's blue eyes. “I’m going to Japan.”

To this day, Brian still wished Justin had lied and told him he was leaving him for someone else. New York had been close, even though they had rarely made the time to see each other, but Japan was on the other side of the fucking world.

“For how long?”

“I don’t know.” Justin had burst into tears by that time, and they had spent the night in bed without another word exchanged.

Unlike the time Justin had left for New York without waking Brian up, he did wake him around noon time. He’d pressed his slender finger over Brian's lips, shaking his head. Justin had leaned in for one last kiss, his wet cheek rubbing against Brian's. Then he was gone.

Brian had refused to move until it was dark outside and Justin's tears had long dried on his face. After a pack of cigarettes and half of a bottle of Beam, he’d allowed himself to cry. It had been the last time he had cried over Justin, locking his memories of the blond man away in his brain.

No one was the wiser to Brian's hurt in the months that followed, and no one knew how hollow he felt inside. He’d tried everything to forget Justin: nameless tricks, booze, all letters of alphabet drugs, but his relief had come in the form of renovating their dream mansion. He never planned to move in there, but working on the house gave him time to think, to grieve.

Brian took a shuddery breath, almost bailing on his friends, but he missed them and they deserved better from him.

Only Theodore had known about his possible appearance at the bar, because shock was clearly written on everyone else’s faces.

Brian placed his beer next to Michael’s, and before he could take a seat, his best friend was hugging him tightly.

“I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Sorry I missed dinner at Deb’s this weekend, but I’ve been working crazy hours on my new campaign.”

“Teddy says it’s going to be something else,” Emmett quipped from his spot perched on Drew’s lap.

“You’ll see.” Brian shrugged, extricating himself from Michael’s embrace and taking a seat. “How are you?”

They stayed at Woody’s until late at night, catching up and having fun like in the good old days. Brian tried not to notice how left out he felt when his friends spoke of couply things they did. He’d never thought he was going to feel left out because he wasn’t in a relationship.

Brian's days blended into each other and sometimes he had no idea what day of the week it was if he didn’t check his phone. He always woke up alone in his bed, showered alone, and drank his coffee alone if he didn’t have a morning meeting to share the warm beverage with a client; after work hours he returned to his empty and cold loft, sometimes watching a movie while eating his take-out food, and other times just sitting alone at the table, staring at the empty chair across from him, before going to bed as alone as he’d wake up.

Brian hadn’t brought tricks home since Justin had left him. He’d fucked them in the baths or in the backroom at Babylon, but never took them home.

The weekends were sometimes the worst, and he preferred to keep himself busy with shopping or visiting Debbie, though he usually spent them at Britin.

#

On the following Monday, Brian arrived late at work. It didn’t happen often, but he’d taken a detour to admire his work on the billboards all over the city.

He stepped inside Kinnetik with a bounce in his step and a warm coffee in his hand.

Cynthia stopped him outside his office doors. “Morning, Brian! You’re in high spirits!”

“Morning, Cynthia!” He beamed. “Did you see them?”

“A few.” She nodded. “Listen, there’s someone in your office wanting to meet you. He says you used to be friends.”

“You know all my friends,” Brian told her, amused.

“Well, not him. If he bothers you, I can call security.”

Brian snorted, opening the glass door to his office. He could see the profile of a middle aged man with black hair streaked with silver at the temples. He was dressed sharply in a dark gray Armani suit.

Brian approached his desk, startling his guest. The man lifted his head, and Brian froze.

“Hello, Brian!” The man rose, extending his hand.

Brian's jaw dropped, and he was aware he must look like an idiot, but he couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, let alone speak.

“It’s been years,” the man said, pulling Brian into a one-armed embrace.

That had been trigger enough for Brian to snap out of it and clap the man’s back once. “Evan,” he said.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t recognize me.”

Brian rolled his eyes, rounding the desk to sit in his leather chair. He stared at his guest, wondering what the man was doing there after so many years.

Evan Steele had been Brian's first boss when he had first gotten a job in his early twenties. They had history, which varied from working successfully on many ad campaigns to sharing glorious nights between the sheets. Brian hadn’t thought about his former boss since he’d left to pursue a better career in New York many years ago. At that time, Brian had thought Evan’s departure was the end of the world as he knew it. The man had been his mentor, friend, and the best sex partner he’d had up until then. Brian had fooled himself into thinking that he and Evan had a thing, even though the man played him on his fingers the way he wanted.

Brian had been deeply hurt by Evan’s leaving, which had created the ruthless facade he showed everyone. After Evan, Brian had convinced himself there was no honest man out there and everyone was following their own interests. He’d established his one-fuck rule to keep from ever getting close to anyone else again. Feelings over-complicated everything.

But then Justin had appeared into his life, and Brian had rewritten his rules until he more or less forgot about them, all to please the young man. In the end, he’d ended up hurt once again.

Brian cleared his throat, pushing away unwanted memories and keeping his eyes on Evan’s gray ones.

“What brings you here?”

“I was in town for the weekend. Last night, I noticed some amazing advertisements appearing all over the city.” Evan kept their eyes locked. “A little research pointed me to the company who created them. Imagine my shock when I discovered you have your own company.”

Brian took a sip from his coffee, unimpressed by Evan’s smooth talking. Despite the long absence from his life, Brian could still see through Evan’s bullshit.

“I don’t believe you,” Brian said, slowly.

“Why would I lie to you?”

“Because you intended to be here. Something brought you to Kinnetik. You knew exactly who was running the company. You’ve researched me, and it wouldn’t surprise me if you had kept tabs on me over the years, knowing how _you never cared_ ,” Brian spat the last words. “So why are you here, Evan?”

The man blanched, taken aback by how fast Brian had read through his bullshit. “You caught me.”

Brian refused to give in, expecting an honest answer about the reason behind Evan’s visit.

Evan sighed heavily, resting back against the chair. “I found myself forced to return to Pittsburgh.”

Brian was aware that coming back to his hometown for Evan was something similar to a walk of shame for a regular person. And personally, Brian didn’t blame him. He’d probably feel the same if he had the opportunity to go to New York, only to have to return home after a few decades.

“What happened?”

Evan laughed uneasily. “I screwed up. Or, let’s say I screwed with the wrong person.”

Brian could relate. He could still remember the fiasco around Kip.

“Surprisingly, I didn’t literally screw him. I made a rushed decision to change the storyboards and the clip for an important account. Needless to say, they wanted the person responsible gone. None of the other companies I tried to get an interview with wanted to be associated with me.”

“Who was the account?”

For a moment, Brian was sure Evan wouldn’t answer him. But then he spoke so quietly that Brian wasn’t sure he heard right.

“Colgate.”

“I’ve seen the commercial recently. It doesn’t look terrible.”

“Because they changed it back to the original idea. But they had mine playing for at least one day before all hell broke loose,” Evan explained.

“And just what offended their sensibilities? It’s fucking toothpaste!”

“It was kind of aggressive – showing people with teeth falling out and cavities compared to the ones who used Colgate.”

“Christ. And my friends think I’ve been aggressive with my new campaign.”

“Those boards are genius,” Evan acknowledged.

“Thank you!” Brian grinned. “Let me get this straight. Your dream life in New York fell through and you decided to come to me?” Brian asked, incredulously. “Why me? Ready to work under me, Steele?”

Evan mock-laughed. “I came to you because I know you. Everyone else I knew in the business has retired, or I’d rather chop my dick off than see them.”

“But what’s your plan? Kinnetik is still a small company. I don’t have many top positions open.”

“For the time being, I’d take just about anything. They barely gave me my last paycheck which was seventy percent of what it should have been, but they said the other thirty was kept for their company going through hell because of me.”

“Give me a minute.” Brian walked out of his office.

On his way to Ted’s office, he seriously pondered what he was about to do, but he knew that if the roles were reversed, Evan would take him under his protective wing, too.

Brian knocked once on Ted’s door, before going inside. Ted was on the phone, talking agitatedly with the other person. He held a finger up for Brian to wait. Brian nodded, taking a seat on the only other chair available in the room.

After wrapping up the conversation, Theodore turned to face Brian with a solemn look on his face.

“It’s started. I was on the phone with our lawyer, Brian. There are hundreds of complaints about the ads.”

“Good. Let them talk. I’m here to ask you something else.”

“What?” Ted asked, warily.

“Do we have any top positions open that can be filled immediately?”

Ted frowned, turning to his computer and typing for several seconds. “We still need a Marketing Director. I know you’ve been managing Account Director and Marketing Director yourself, but this is one position we have available. Why?”

“I have a friend in need.” Brian stood up. “I’ll send him to you to talk details.” He was out the door, before Ted could ask anything else.

Back inside his office, Brian found Evan admiring the art work on his walls. All pieces were signed Justin Taylor, and he wasn’t going to taken them down even though his relationship with the artist had fallen apart. He’d even bought new pieces over the years.

“You’re in luck. You’re going to take some of the work off my back and become Marketing Director. Cynthia will show you to Theodore’s office. He’s the main man around here. I have to take that.” Brian pointed to his ringing phone.

As he picked up the phone, he watched a stunned Evan leaving his office. He hoped he didn’t make a mistake by bringing Evan back into his life.

On the other end of the line was someone from city hall demanding to know if Brian was ever given permission to install his insane ad on the billboard in front of their building. Brian had the clearance to display his new ads all over town as far as he could remember. No matter how loudly he argued with the woman on the phone, she ended up setting a meeting between the city’s attorney and Brian's lawyer on Thursday.

Brian spent the rest of the day on the phone with his lawyer, and going through every paper he had signed for his latest campaign.

Theodore had drawn the papers to have Evan Steele as their new employee, before joining Brian in rifling through papers. Evan was there as well, stating he had nothing better to do.

It was nearly nine at night when Theodore placed a piece of paper in front of Brian. On it was Brian's request to display his ad on a particular billboard – the one in front of city hall. On the paper was a stamp reading REJECTED with big block red letters.

“FUCK!” Brian shouted. “Who missed this when the ads were being put up?”

“The team placing them?” Ted suggested.

“Those weren’t our guys, Ted. Someone from the inside went through these files and missed this important one! Now Kinnetik is at risk of being sued!”

“Or worse,” Evan added quietly.

Brian shot him daggers with his eyes. He didn’t need anyone to make his life more complicated than it was at the moment. He was aware that being sued was the better option. Someone could shut down his company.

.

.

.

To worsen the situation, over the days leading up to the meeting with the city’s attorney, Brian's ads had infuriated a large group of Christians for having one particular board displayed in front of their church. It was about the one saying Jesus didn’t discriminate.

Needless to say, Brian was a bundle of nerves. He spent his days with his lawyer, discussing the upcoming meeting, and his nights at Babylon.

On the big day, Brian had Joe, his lawyer, along with Theodore and Evan by his side. Brian wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to Evan coming along, but he needed all the moral support he could get. He had a bad feeling about the aftermath of the meeting.

The judge seemed to be in Brian's favor at the beginning, but as new accusations appeared, not even Joe was able to dig him out of the mess. The city’s attorney had done his job thoroughly. Too thoroughly in Brian’s opinion. He’d collected all the negative responses to Brian's new campaign, throwing them in his face, then topped it with pictures of Brian taking different men to the backroom of Babylon over the past few nights. He questioned Brian's integrity and actual motive to want gay marriages legalized when he appeared to be a whore.

Joe bristled, but before he could defend Brian, the other man brought up Brian's dirty campaign against Stockwell and explained valid points that Brian shouldn’t be allowed to do his job any longer. Moreover, he accused Brian of using dirty ways to show good people that gay people should have equal rights, violating some law. Brian had stopped listening halfway through the speech.

He only snapped out of his rage when the judge stated the verdict.

“What?” Brian yelled, standing up so violently, his chair toppled over.

Joe stood as well, keeping a hand on Brian's shoulder to keep him from lunging across the room.

“The accused is sentenced to six months of prison.” The judge pulled his eyeglasses off, placing them in front of him. “Unless…” He looked over at the city’s attorney, then back at Brian. “Unless he’s closely supervised by someone trustworthy.”

Feeling sweat rolling down on his back, Brian said the first thing that came to his mind. “You’re in luck. I was planning to make my old friend here, a partner for my company. How is that for your offer?”

The judge looked at Evan’s shocked face, then at Brian's stoic face. He was about to accept the terms, when the city’s attorney spoke.

“We know for a fact that soon his propaganda will come true. Through discreet and reliable sources, I can confirm that in less than a month gay marriages will be legalized in Pennsylvania.”

“Your point being?” Brian snapped.

“I’d like a moment alone with Judge Bennedict.”

After they had disappeared through a side door, Brian exclaimed, “Unbelievable!”

“That was some quick thinking,” Evan said, still shocked.

“I know I’m going to regret this decision, but I can live with making you my partner in order to avoid fucking prison. Is that something they could have actually done, Joe?”

“I’m afraid yes. This hearing escalated so quickly. We weren’t prepared enough.”

The judge and the attorney returned. The attorney stopped in front of their table, after picking something from his table.

“This ends today.” He threw the pictures of Brian in the club in front of Brian.

“No way in hell I’m going to stop being who I am! I’d rather rot in your fucking prison. The inmates will lov—”

Joe slapped his hand over Brian's mouth, turning to face the attorney. “As far as laws go, you cannot dictate who my client sleeps with.”

The attorney threw them a cunning smile. “We want your client to be a role model for the gay community in Pennsylvania who has been waiting to be able to get married legally. We’ll be waiting for you on the big day to show everyone the reason behind your campaign.”

Brian actually snorted. “Sorry, no can do. You see, marriage isn’t my thing. I promoted this campaign for my friends. I know how much they wanted to tie themselves down to their partner.”

“Too bad, then. I hear the state prison has just refilled their stock of soap.”

Evan leaned forward catching Brian's hand. Brian threw him a look, his head reeling.

“Come on, we both know you making me partner is part of our anniversary gift. Let’s take the next step, baby.”

Brian had the urge to barf. He couldn’t believe how his life had changed in the course of four days. Though, he was impressed with Evan’s ingenious idea. His own mind had drawn a blank after the attorney’s last words.

“You’re in a relationship with this man?” The attorney asked. “Is he aware of your nights at the club?”

Brian shuffled through the photos, glad he’d noticed Evan in at least one of them. “He joins me in these nights at the club. We have an open relationship.”

“Whatever floats your boat, but my terms still stand if you want to avoid prison, Mr. Kinney.”

“Sign us up,” Evan said loudly.

“We’ll be waiting to see you soon.”

.

.

.

Brian stormed out of the courthouse, down the steps, and stomped to his car.

Evan told Ted and Joe he’d deal with him, before running after his old friend. He found Brian behind the wheel of his Corvette. His fingers clenching around the wheel as his eyes stared far away, a blank expression his face.

“You can always run away and change your name?” Evan joked.

Brian snapped out of it, his eyes turning to Evan, but he caught the attorney and a couple of his people looking at them. Brian inhaled sharply, before leaning to kiss Evan. He hadn’t kissed another man in years, and Evan's lips felt foreign.

“Okay? So you want to be thorough about our plan.”

“Shut up, idiot! They’re watching us,” Brian whispered.

Evan didn’t have to look. He believed Brian, so he kissed him back with hunger. After a while, they forgot it was a pretense kiss and succumbed to the memories of their past.

“I don’t know where you’ve been living, but my loft is close,” Brian rasped out, pulling away.

“I was staying at a hotel. My last night is tomorrow.”

“When did you plan on telling me you’re out of money? For all intents and purposes, you’re still my employee, Evan.”

“I brought it up to Ted yesterday.”

At a red light, Brian pulled out his headset, calling Theodore. He answered promptly.

“Ted, you have until Monday to have everything ready to make Evan my partner. I’m thinking, fifty-fifty.”

“Bri, I hate to remind you, but do you remember who owns part of Kinnetik?”

“FUCK! Is there a way around it?” Brian couldn’t believe he’d transferred thirty percent of Kinnetik to Justin’s name. It had been so long ago, he had forgotten all about it.

“I’m going to work miracles, but he never signed a paper to confirm he owned part of Kinnetik.”

“Because I never wanted him to know! It was in case I….” _died_ , Brian finished in his head. He’d drawn the papers before going to John Hopkins to undergo surgery for his cancer.

“I’ll keep you updated. And Bri?”

“What, Ted?”

“Is it worth it? I mean, aside from being free, is it worth it to ruin your life like this?”

“Do I have a better choice? Try to keep it to yourself until it no longer can be a secret. I’m dreading the moment Deb or Mikey find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback!

A gust of wind blew across the rooftop of the building Justin was standing on. He shivered, cursing his own stupidity for leaving the apartment without a sweater. It was still pretty cold for late May.

He sucked from his cigarette, looking at the rising sun. His thoughts were miles away, as he worked out what his best choice would be at the moment.

His life in New York had taken a turn for the worse. Justin should have known that his living arrangement with Eric was going to bite him in the ass.

During his years in Japan, Justin had met Eric, who was a young agent looking for fresh, new artists. He’d been impressed with Justin's art from moment one, and they became friends over sake. Sharing a toilet while barfing brought people together. When it was time for Eric to return to the states, he offered Justin a deal, agreeing to find him commissions and keep him busy. Eric even got Justin a spot at a gallery downtown where Justin could display his paintings.

It was more than Simon had ever done for him in his first years in the city.

They lived together, but Justin never noticed Eric’s real intentions.

Some nights they spent together, but mostly, they entertained themselves separately. It was a casual thing and everything Justin needed, because a relationship was the last thing he wanted.

Eric never asked him for money to help pay the rent. The apartment wasn’t luxurious, but it wasn’t a rathole, either.

It took Justin years to overhear Eric talking to one of Justin's potential clients at a party. Eric wanted an absurd amount of money for a commission, and the woman was willing to pay every penny. That night, when they were home in bed, sharing a roach, Eric brought up the subject of a potential new client for Justin. The price he gave Justin was thirty percent of what the woman had agreed to pay.

At the time, Justin had figured the terms and conditions had changed, but from then on, he paid closer attention to Eric’s deals. Justin was never allowed to meet with the client, and if it was a must for them to discuss the painting in person, Eric was always present.

Soon, it became clear what a liar Eric was.

He’d taken advantage of Justin over the years, barely giving him fifty percent for each painting he created. That angered Justin beyond reason, and the other night, he’d confronted Eric. They had a huge fight, and Eric had confessed to having many artists like Justin. But Justin was the only one he’d truly cared for, and that was the reason why he was living with him.

Justin felt dirty and used. He’d stormed out and walked aimlessly most of the night, ending up in a club where he spent the night drinking and fucking a few guys in the bathroom stall. He’d let himself back into the apartment close to four in morning.

There was a note from Eric saying Justin was acting like a brat and they should talk about what upset him. In that moment, Justin knew that he was ready to do the walk of shame back to Pittsburgh.

He’d made a name for himself, but he didn’t have a portfolio of clients, because Eric kept it somewhere hidden in his office. With that thought in mind, Justin took advantage of the fact that Eric wasn’t home and went through his files. Justin found his thick portfolio of clients and the amount each and every one had ever paid for his paintings. The prices were absurd compared to what little Justin got.

So he packed his bags, along with the portfolio, then went to the rooftop to clear his head.

After lighting a new cigarette, he called the only person who could understand him and accept him back without judging. While he listened to the ringing in his phone, Justin kept his eyes on the sun now visible above the buildings.

“Hello?” A groggy voice answered, and Justin felt like shit. It was too early in the morning.

“Hey, Daphne. It’s me.”

“Justin,” she gasped. “We haven’t talked in ages!”

“I’m sorry for being a shitty friend. I’ve been busy,” he said quietly.

“How are you? Any plans to visit any time soon?”

“Funny you mentioned that.” He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. “Think I can crash at your place for a while?”

“Of course, silly! You don’t have to ask! You’re welcome for as long as you want.”

Justin inhaled from his cigarette, closing his eyes. “I’ll see you soon. Thanks, Daph!”

“Don’t mention it! Want me to pick you up from the airport?” she offered, eagerly.

“Nah. I don’t know when my flight will be. I haven’t got a ticket yet.”

“Okay! I’ll be home.”

Feeling immensely better, Justin went back to the apartment he shared with Eric. He found Eric on the couch, looking at the pile of bags near the front door.

“What’s this?” Eric demanded.

“What the fuck do you think it is? It’s over. I’m done being your puppet. I’ve sent Cathy an email about packing my paintings and sending them to my new address. I’m going back to Pittsburgh.”

“Way to ruin your life!”

“It’s my fucking life. I do whatever the fuck I please with it. Anywhere is better than in this poisonous place.” Justin shrugged into his leather jacket. “One question, though. Why?”

“This is the way I’ve always done business. No one has ever asked about the paycheck.” Eric shrugged.

“Well, good luck with fooling other idiots!” Justin pulled the strap of his duffle bag over his head, put his backpack on his shoulders, secured his laptop bag on his shoulder, and hoisted a large suitcase off the floor. “If I forgot anything, don’t bother to send it to me.”

“You’re going to end your painting career if you go back there!” Eric moved closer. “We can make this work. I can give you more. Sixty percent? Seventy percent?”

“Goodbye, Eric.” Justin didn’t look back as he left.

The cab ride to the airport was long and filled with all of his memories involving New York – from his arrival, to Brian’s seldom visits, to Justin receiving the news about the opportunity to visit Japan and paint there, to his and Brian's break-up, and then the life after Brian. He had never found his place. Eric had been convenient, just like the club boys, but Justin had never let go of Brian.

When he’d left Brian all those years ago, he’d wanted to promise they’d see each other again, and that he didn’t expect for Brian to wait for him.

On the plane taking him back home, Justin entertained the thought of getting back with Brian.

When he arrived at Pittsburgh International Airport, Justin was greeted by a large advertisement campaigning for the legalization of gay marriages in Pennsylvania. Without knowing for sure, Justin had a gut feeling that the ad was Brian's doing. It was aggressive and stated its message clearly, just like Brian liked it.

His campaign had been definitely successful, because Justin had read several days before that gay marriages were legal in Pennsylvania now.

Justin arrived at Daphne’s late in the evening. He knocked on her door, rocking on the balls of his feet.

The door swung open, then his best friend threw her arms around him, only to let go when she noticed the bags.

“I’ll explain inside,” Justin said, smiling brightly.

She helped him with the suitcase, then closed and locked the door. “What’s going on?”

“Heh.” Justin let all his bags drop to the floor one by one. “Eric was an asshole. I couldn’t live like that anymore.”

“So you’re back for good?” Her wide brown eyes stayed on his face.

“I think so.”

“Oh, Justin!” She hugged him tightly. “You can stay here for as long as you want.”

“I don’t plan to be a bother for too long. I’m sure I’ll find a job soon. I need a break from painting,” he admitted.

**#**

After getting situated in the spare room, Justin joined his best friend on the couch in the living room. She poured them some fruity liquor, curling up next to him.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Justin took a sip from his glass, cringing at the sweet drink. “Let’s just leave it at Eric kept money from me. Like, a lot of money.”

“I’m so sorry, Jus.”

“It’s okay. I guess I’ve been blinded by the good life I had. I was doing what I liked and he was a pretty nice person… until I discovered what a liar he was.” Justin put down the glass. “Do you have anything else to drink?”

“There might be whiskey.”

Justin retrieved the bottle from the wet bar, pouring a healthy amount in his glass. “Now tell me about you. Anything new in Pittsburgh?”

She watched him warily, twisting the end of her ponytail. “Something… happened.”

“Yeah, I heard.” Justin grinned.

Daphne raised an eyebrow, shocked he was smiling about the news.

“They legalized gay marriages.” Justin beamed.

“Yes, that.”

Justin narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong?” He expected his favorite fag hag to be beyond excited with the news.

“You haven’t talked with anyone lately, have you?”

“As in the gang? No, not really. Why?”

She looked away, hugging her knees to her chest. “I don’t think it’s my place to tell you, but news travel fast around here. And I ran into Emmett at the store the other day, and we had lunch together.”

“Spill it out,” Justin demanded. He’d figured she was going to give him some monumental news about Brian, and his mind conjured all crazy scenarios.

“I’m sure you’ve seen the ads pro gay marriages…”

“I knew he was behind them. They worked, huh?”

Daphne bit on her bottom lip. “He got in big trouble over them. Like, huge! He was sent to court and risked jail time over these ads.”

“What?” Justin could feel his heart beating into his throat. “Brian’s in jail?”

“No, because he’d conveniently run into one of his old friends days before he was accused of those things…”

“I’m not following.” Justin couldn’t wrap his mind around someone being so homophobic as to throw the man behind these ads in jail.

“In a nutshell, Brian's way out was to get married.”

Justin dropped his glass, staring at Daphne in shock.

“That’s what the city’s attorney decided Brian should do to stay of of jail. He got married to this friend of his at the end of last week.”

“This is the worst joke you’ve ever come up with,” Justin said shakily.

“I wish I was joking. Sweetie, if you thought there was a chance to get back together, there’s none. They’re supervised, because they probably didn’t fool the judge.”

“You mean they’re married, but they don’t even like each other? That’s sick. Can you imagine how Brian must feel? Marriage – the very essence of what he’s run away from all his life, and even worse – married with someone he doesn’t like.”

“He was willing to marry you,” she reminded him.

“That went out so well, did it not?” Justin sneered.

“Be careful if you run into him,” Daphne advised softly. “I bet there are still feelings from both of you, but if the wrong person sees you… he risks jail.”

“Fuck.”

**#**

Justin stepped into Liberty Diner at nine the following morning. He was surprised to notice Debbie wasn’t around, though there was a new bus boy who looked wet behind the ears. Justin felt for the kid when he noticed a bear groping his ass.

“Hey dickhead, drop your hand or I’ll break it!” Justin snapped, approaching them.

The bus boy looked relieved, but the big guy threw Justin a nasty look. Thankfully, he didn’t pick a fight, for which Justin was grateful.

“Hey, kid.” Justin smiled at Gabe, as his name tag read. “I’d like a coffee and some pancakes.”

“Sure thing. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Justin winked, looking around for an empty table. He spotted one at the back of the diner and made his way there.

He failed to notice a jacket thrown on the other bench, and when a man in his fifties appeared at his table, watching him curiously before sitting across from him, it took Justin a moment to realize his mistake.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” He started to get up, but the man waved him off.

“It’s fine. The diner’s full. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Justin checked, embarrassed beyond belief.

“It’s no problem.”

Gabe brought Justin's breakfast, while Justin made small talk with his table companion. He co-owned a company along with his husband, which was cool. But the more he talked, the more Justin got an odd feeling.

“What is the company’s name?” Justin asked suddenly, cutting Evan off mid-sentence.

“Kinnetik.”

Justin wanted to laugh and cry and give fate the middle finger for the sticky situation he got himself in. He’d already said too much when Evan kept talking about the advertising company he worked at, admitting that he was looking for a job and he was a pretty decent graphic artist.

“You’ve heard of it?” Evan asked.

“You could say that,” Justin answered, amused.

“Ah, the new campaign. Pretty strong, huh?”

“It’s something else.” Justin nodded in agreement.

“Like I was saying. We are looking for a new graphic artist since one of our best has quit after the last campaign went down the drain, even though it was successful. Funny how these things work.”

“Funny, yes.” Justin couldn’t agree more.

What were the chances for him to run into Brian's husband in his first hour out of the house?

Evan pushed his business card across the table, smiling. “We’re waiting for you at the office to talk.” He looked up somewhere behind Justin, his smile widening.

Before Justin could turn to confirm his suspicions, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as another person approached. The next thing he saw was Brian's back as leaned down to greet Evan. Justin stared bemused as they kissed, not believing that kiss was pretense. It looked real enough to him.

Then Evan made Brian aware of his companion, and Justin wanted to duck under the table.

He plastered a big smile on his face, though he could feel it was forced. When Brian turned toward him, his eyes widened, and he even took a step back. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Hello Brian,” Justin whispered, proud of himself that his voice didn’t shake.

Brian took another step away from Evan, his right hand covering his left one, his eyes moving from Evan to Justin.

Justin stood up, barely aware that his body was on auto-pilot. Then he stepped around the table and wrapped his arms around a stoic Brian. What felt like an eternity later, Brian hugged him back, squeezing him tightly. Justin mashed his face into Brian's neck, fighting back the tears threatening to spill over. One of Brian's hands stroked Justin's hair, while the other clutched at his shirt, keeping him close.

“You two know each other?” Evan’s surprised voice pulled them apart.

Brian caressed the side of Justin’s face, and Justin did his best to ignore the coolness of Brian's wedding band against his cheek.

Brian glanced at Evan. “Justin is what I wanted to talk to you about the other night.”

Evan blinked. “You mean to tell me that you are in a relationship and that you accepted… that… all we did…”

“We haven’t seen each other in over nine years,” Brian admitted. “You asked about the paintings in my— our office. Justin painted them all.”

Justin shuffled his feet, suddenly uncomfortable. He felt like he was intruding on a private conversation.

“You said you’re a graphic artist,” Evan demanded.

“I’m versatile,” Justin replied without thinking.

“And ambidextrous, I remember.” Brian laughed.

Justin could feel his cheeks turning red as memories of his first night with Brian invaded his mind.

“Sit down, both of you!” Evan pointed to the booth across from him. “Explain, Brian.”

Justin shot Brian a look, silently saying he’d like to do the talking, then he turned to Evan. He told him in a few sentences the complicated history of his relationship with Brian.

“This is so fucked up,” Brian muttered. Under the table, his hand found Justin's.

Justin had butterflies in his stomach as he squeezed Brian's hand.

“You know our history?” Evan gestured between himself and Brian.

Brian froze next to him. “Let me explain, Evan. We worked together when I got my first job. Evan was my boss. Now, about a month ago he came to me asking for help. I offered him a position at Kinnetik, but shortly after, all hell broke loose. His quick thinking about us marrying saved me from going to jail.”

“Daphne told me.” Justin nodded. “I can’t believe someone would go to such lengths to keep us from taking the final step. I’ve been to a few Pride Parades here, and to some in New York. The homophobes love to attend them as well, but every time they started shit, we were bigger and angrier.”

“Let’s clear up a few things,” Evan said. “First, do you still want to work for us?”

Justin glanced at Brian's surprised face, then nodded. “Yes.”

“Second, I understand you two have history, and I can tell there might still be something there, but under no circumstances is either of you to engage in it! You’re risking everything, Brian.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Justin answered.

Brian threw him a look, full of promises to break that rule. “I love my freedom,” Brian told Evan.

“Good. Then we expect you at Kinnetik for an interview.”

“Evan, I know what Justin can do. He’s as good as hired. We’re one graphic artist down. Peter left last night. I never got around to telling you when I got home, but he came into our office and placed his resignation on my desk. He said he didn’t want his name associated with that campaign anymore.”

“It was his fucking idea!” Evan shouted.

“There is no reasoning with him. I say we drop it.”

“You don’t have to worry about me chickening out. If you have any other similar campaigns, I’m all for it,” Justin told them.

“I think we should stay away from politics for the time being,” Evan reasoned. “We have the cookies account to worry about.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Are you ready yet?” Evan popped his head in the bathroom.

Brian glared at him through the mirror, concentrating on not cutting his chin while shaving. “Do I look ready to you?”

“I left you in the shower to rinse off. It took you half an hour to do it,” Evan said, incredulously.

Brian rolled his eyes, refusing to admit even to himself that after shower sex with Evan, his thoughts had drifted to the meeting they had scheduled for today. He couldn’t help but think of the memories of Justin, which led to a self-love session.

“I’ll see you at the office. I have to prepare for the meeting with Janet.”

“Sure. See you at the office.”

Brian closed his eyes, sighing loudly. He wasn’t sure what he and Evan were doing, but to stay out of trouble with the law, Brian had accepted his new life.

It hadn’t been terrible to fall back in bed with his old friend, but it was just sex. If his younger self had been deluded into believing that was love, he knew better now.

All Brian could think at the moment was having Justin back in his life and not being allowed to have him. He’d made up his mind that Justin was worth risking his freedom, but Evan was never to know about it. Keeping secrets from his husband was not something Brian wanted, but if Evan didn’t know, he’d never be an accomplice if Brian and Justin's affair ever was discovered.

Brian was stepping into his loafers when his phone buzzed in his coat.

“What, Evan?”

“Stop and grab some coffee on your way in.”

“That’s what Cynthia is there for, or that new kid. What’s his name? Shane.”

“Cynthia is the scariest woman I’ve ever met, so no thanks. And _Mark_ is helping me set up the meeting room.”

“Tall Americano with soy milk?” Brian asked, accepting his fate.

“You know it, hon.”

“Call me that again, and I’ll kill you in your sleep,” Brian hissed, but Evan had hung up. “Asshole!”

The drive to work was slow due to the morning rush. Brian parked behind Evan’s Merc, blocking his path if he wanted to leave before him. It would serve him right.

Brian walked to the coffee shop on the corner, greeting the barista by name. He’d been a regular ever since the shop opened. He even helped them with promoting their coffee flavors.

“Hey, Danny! A tall Americano with soy milk, feel free to spit in it, and a tall latte with almond milk.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Danny joked.

For anyone outside their circle, Brian and Evan were the regular newlyweds.

“That’s how I express my love for him,” Brian said, fighting amusement.

While Danny prepared their drinks, a new customer stopped next to Brian, ordering a macchiato. Brian recognized Justin's voice, and turned to face him. Justin was tapping his foot impatiently, checking the time on his phone, and chewing on his lips.

“Tardiness is not accepted at Kinnetik,” Brian said casually.

Justin jumped, looking his way with large, blue eyes. Brian wanted to drag him to the nearest toilet and get reacquainted with those plush lips.

“Fuck, Brian.”

Brian licked his lips, still staring into Justin's eyes. “We could fuck.”

Justin choked on his spit. “I swear, I didn’t mean to be late. But everything’s been against me today.”

“Rough night?”

Justin looked away, his cheeks reddening. Brian restrained from asking, probing, checking on what or who Justin had done.

“Here you go, Brian!” Danny placed the hot drinks in front of him. They were already on the carrying tray.

“Thanks!” Brian pushed his drinks closer to Justin, waiting for his coffee to be done as well, so they could head into work together.

“You still own Babylon?” Justin asked suddenly.

“Last time I checked, yes.”

“I’m asking because I know your strict policy about underage kids. Has anything changed?”

“Tom is off for a week. The new guy is not as strict. I’ve noticed it too.” Brian nodded.

Justin finally got his drink, and they left. “I could tell he was young, but I didn’t really care. That is until we got outside and I asked him if he was okay to walk, because I was in the process of getting a car. He said he couldn’t wait to get his license. I didn’t give it much thought. He could have been a late bloomer. I know people who are way older than me and don’t have a driving license.”

“Okay, if that wasn’t trigger enough for how wet behind the ears he was, then what gave it away?”

“No hair,” Justin said seriously, shuddering. “He was fucking fourteen years old, Brian! In a nightclub filled with pervs and drugs and alcohol.”

“Then he’s lucky he went home with you and not some perv.” Brian laughed.

“I took him home, and told him to come back to Babylon when he was old enough.”

“Very responsible of you,” Brian admired.

“Imagine how badly I slept after such a terrible night. Then this morning, Daphne woke me up, but I decided to snooze. I startled awake when the front door slammed after her. There was no coffee in the house, because she’s doing a cleanse.” Justin rolled his eyes. “And I was halfway to Kinnetik when I realized I had still had on my pajamas.”

Brian laughed loudly, opening the door of his company, gesturing for Justin to step inside. Justin whistled loudly.

“Some things have changed since you last saw it.”

“Some? I barely recognize anything. I like the new color scheme.” Justin stopped in front of a wall with the logo. He touched the wall, cocking his head. “I could have sworn this was applied on the wall. 3D painting is daring and difficult.”

“Good to hear you’re impressed. The artist tore a huge hole in our bank account with this mural.”

“I take no less than five hundred grand for something like this.”

“Close enough to what this guy wanted. It’s refreshing to hear you’re not selling yourself cheap.”

“After my last experience in New York, I won’t take a penny less than what I think the painting is worth.” Justin dropped his hand from the wall, facing Brian. “I’ll tell you when you have the time.”

“I’m curious what made you come home. Maybe lunch together?”

“If you have the time, sure.”

Brian nodded, already clearing out two hours for lunch with Justin. The world could crumble, and he wouldn’t care. Evan could take care of it.

“Let me walk you to Theodore’s new office.”

“Does he know?”

“If Evan didn’t tell him, then no. It’ll be interesting when the others find out you’re back and working for me.”

Justin scrunched his nose. “Guess we’ll have dinner at Deb’s at some point, huh?”

“Now that it’s warm outside, we have the Saturday dinner at Mikey’s. They have this fancy grill.”

“Fancy,” Justin agreed.

Brian knocked once on Ted’s door, before opening it. His old friend was focused on his laptop, typing away.

“Morning. I’ve got a surprise.”

“Aw, Bri! You shouldn’t have. I already got my coffee.” Ted held his travel mug up.

Brian stepped inside, allowing Justin to follow him.

Ted stood up, nearly dropping his mug. After placing it carefully on his desk, he walked around it, hugging Justin tightly.

Justin hugged him back, smiling brightly. “Hi, Ted! How are you?”

“I-I I’m great! This is a surprise.” Ted looked between Justin and Brian. “Visiting?”

Justin caught Brian's eyes, then focused on Ted. “Staying.”

“Justin is interested in the opening we have in the art department. Since Peter left, maybe he could replace him as the Digital Illustrator?”

“That position was filled yesterday,” Ted answered with a sad smile.

“How is that possible? Both Evan and I have to agree to this shit. We both want Justin, since he conveniently ran into Evan the other day at the diner.”

“Remember when you gave me hiring power for all the new employees after the fiasco with Betty? Cynthia and I found a good replacement for Peter. He has ten years experience in the same position.” Ted shot Justin a sheepish look. “Not that you wouldn’t be great in any Art Department spot, but this guy has worked at Seattle Advertising. He followed his wife to Pittsburgh when her job relocated here.”

Justin touched Brian's elbow. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“But don’t despair.” Ted grinned widely. “Remember that position we’ve discussed a while ago?”

Brian cringed. “How drunk was I to discuss positions with you?”

“For Kinnetik, Brian.”

“Right. Of course.” Brian couldn’t believe he’d immediately thought of sex, but with Justin so close, all he could think was sex. “You mean the one I never dared to try because it requires talent and a good eye? UX and UI Designer,” he told Justin.

“That sounds out of my league,” Justin said diplomatically.

“A user experience (UX) designer is responsible for creating the way in which a product will function, which involves mapping out the flow and functionality of each screen or page that a user will interact with to make it enjoyable and effective to use. The user interface (UI) designer the creates the look and feel of a product, which involves taking the mapped out user experience and designing the visual elements.”

“I know, Brian. This sounds like a new position made just for me from what I hear. When I talked to you at the diner, it sounded like I was just going to be another member of your Art Department. I don’t want special treatment.”

“Your talent will waste away if you’re just another member of the department, trust me,” Brian said seriously.

“We could try reopening the Image Manipulator job. We eliminated it last year when Nancy left,” Ted offered as a suggestion.

“What does that entail?” Justin asked.

“Image retouchers or manipulators are responsible for enhancing or changing the appearance of a photo or other digital image to suit a project’s requirements. They can combine different images add or remove backgrounds, change colors and more to create a completely new image,” Ted explained.

“The required skills are creativity, communication, software, and an eye for detail. You’re ideal for this job,” Brian added, placing the coffees on Ted’s desk. He added sugar in his, stirred with the straw, then took a long gulp. “We had to eliminate this position when Nancy left us. She could spot any mistake or colors used incorrectly from miles away. Since then, Peter worked as both an illustrator and manipulator. Now he’s gone as well.”

“Fine! If you think I can do this, I’ll take it.”

“One question, though,” Brian said, taking a step closer to Justin. “Are you absolutely sure? I know this has been your dream, but painting is your life.”

“I plan on taking commissions every now and then, but nothing big. I will let you know beforehand if it ever happens to interfere with my work. Though, for now, I need a break from painting.”

“We really need to do lunch!”

“Is that what kids call it these days?” Ted asked in a somewhat shaky voice, but with a warning undertone.

“Mind your own business, Schmidt.”

“Go to work, I’ll stay here to talk to Ted about what’s needed for my—”

“You start immediately.” Brian checked his smart watch, ignoring the missed calls from Evan. He’d felt his phone buzzing, but getting Justin hired was more important. “There’s a meeting with the Art Department in fifteen minutes. My office is still in the same place.”

“I’ll be there.” Justin nodded.

“You’re still Schmidt the Shit.” Brian saluted his old friend with his coffee cup, grabbed the other one, then left.

In the office he shared with Evan, he found his husband rotating in his chair, talking on the phone. Brian placed the tall Americano on a coaster in front of Evan, going to his desk.

Evan made a show to blow him a kiss, before diving into his coffee, still talking on the phone.

Brian couldn’t figure out who was at the other end, but it sounded like a difficult client. He booted up his laptop, looking over the agenda for today. Bless Cynthia for always having it on his desk first thing every morning since they’d worked for Ryder. Brian would have missed many deadlines if it weren’t for her meticulousness. She even reminded him about important meetings at least thirty minutes before they happened.

“Unbelievable!” Evan shouted, finally hanging up. “You had to lick Brown’s ass so deep, he wouldn’t accept anything but the best from us.”

Brian scoffed. Brown was one of his oldest accounts. He’d risked a lot for Brown Athletics to be part of his portfolio.

“Peter had sent them various potential digital posters for their new campaign. It looks like he’s used to you visiting him and discussing them in person. He even talked to me like I was one of your minions!”

“Evan, not many of my clients know about the new development in my life. Especially not the ones outside the city.” Brian pushed aside the page with the agenda for today. “When does he want me there?”

“Do you do this for everyone outside the city, outside the state?”

“Just the old, important ones. Now tell me, when does he want me?”

“Next week.”

Brian had one week to convince Justin to join him on the trip. It would be their best alibi to get some time alone.

  


  



	4. Chapter 4

“Would you stop judging me in silence?” Justin exclaimed.

He was busy packing for the business trip Brian had dropped on him. It wasn’t that Brian favored him, but everyone in the art department had been talking behind his back ever since Brian had announced the people who would accompany him to Chicago. Justin had barely been with the company for three hours when Brian had told them he was taking the newbie with him.

The other two people who were coming along were Susan and Garrett. Susan was the content producer and Garrett the brand strategist. It made sense for Justin, the image manipulator, to be part of the team to accompany Brian, but not when he’d just been hired.

He’d become a hot topic at the water cooler.

So the last thing he needed was Daphne judging him in silence after he told her about getting hired at Kinnetik. Then he told her about joining Brian on the business trip, and she kept dropping hints about being careful and that orange wasn’t Brian's color. Justin liked to think he possessed enough self-restraint and common sense not to cave to Brian, but he knew that eventually, he wouldn’t be able to deny his attraction.

Daphne shook her head, making her ponytail swoosh. “Was Evan okay with this idea?”

 _Fuck if I care_ , Justin thought to himself. “He didn’t say anything at the meeting. I guess he’s okay with it.”

“I’m just worried. That guy could have Brian followed.”

“That’s illegal,” Justin muttered. “Besides, nothing is going to happen.” He zipped his suitcase, hoisting it up and placing it by the door. “I’m going to Sunday dinner at Debbie’s tonight.”

“Have fun!” Daphne beamed, giving him the thumbs-up.

“I’ve only run into Michael, aside from Brian and Ted, and that was by mistake. It’s going to be a long night.”

“It will be fine. I know you miss them.”

“I do, but there will be questions. It’s enough Brian dragged me to lunch on Wednesday and played one billion questions with me. It left me drained. I’m not ready to go through that again.”

“Then don’t tell them. Just enjoy the time with them. I’m sure they’ll respect your privacy if you don’t want to talk about Eric.” Daphne hopped off the bed and went over to Justin. She hugged him tightly. “I’m really happy you’re back.”

“Me too, Daph.”

.

.

.

Justin had yet to decide on a car. Besides, he was waiting for his paycheck to see what he could afford. He hadn’t told Daphne, but he planned on moving out of her apartment in a month or two.

He needed his independence and intimacy. It was awkward to bring someone to her place. He’d done it only three times, and every time, he’d run into her. The last guy had said he didn’t mind a threesome with his hot roomie.

Justin checked his phone as he turned the corner for Debbie’s street. He was ten minutes late, only because the bus had changed its route, unbeknownst to him.

“Fashionably late? Can’t say I didn’t raise you right,” Brian commented from behind him.

Justin stopped, and turned to see Brian near the dark blue Merc that he knew belonged to Evan.

“The Blue Line changed the route for 42,” Justin explained.

“If it isn’t our new star,” Evan said, joining them. He wrapped an arm around Brian. “How is it that if I leave you alone for a minute, you’re surrounded by hot guys?”

Brian scoffed, pushing him away. “The last time, and only time, was at Babylon. I’d be worried if the hottest guys didn’t gravitate around me.”

Justin blatantly ignored being addressed as hot. “Did your husband scare your tricks away?”

Brian met his eyes, but Justin wasn’t sure what he should read in there: incredulity, amusement, pride. “Sadly, news travels fast on Liberty Avenue. Everyone knows I’m married, and they steer clear.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining about the lack of tricks,” Evan joked.

Justin stared at his shoes, glad they were in front of Debbie’s house by then. In that moment, he was acutely aware that Brian was actually sleeping with Evan.

Before any of them could knock, the door swung open. Debbie engulfed Justin in a tight hug, shouting about how much she’d missed him. She barely acknowledged Brian and Evan, as they shuffled inside.

“I missed you, Debbie.” Justin smiled, feeling at home back inside her house.

It smelled of her famous lasagna, and he could see the rest of the gang scattered around the living room. Michael and Ben were on the sofa, embroiled in a deep conversation about the reality show playing on the TV. Emmett and Ted were in armchairs by the window, chatting animatedly. To Justin’s surprise, Blake was perched on the arm of Ted’s chair, one of his hands playing with Ted’s hair, as he listened to their conversation. He’d forgotten about Blake being back in Ted’s life.

When Justin turned back to Debbie, who was still yapping happily into his ear, he caught a glimpse of Brian and Evan heading to the downstairs bathroom. It seemed they were arguing about something, and going out of earshot.

“Look who’s here!” Emmett cried out, ambushing Justin. “Wow, baby! Don’t you look dashing!”

“I kept telling him that he grew up nicely, but he’s been brushing me off for the past week,” Ted quipped from his place.

Justin could feel his face burning in embarrassment. Making him feel uncomfortable was one of his friends’ special quality.

“You fill this shirt nicely,” Emmett kept praising him, touching his shoulder. “I like that you let your hair grow out again.”

“Hello, Justin! It’s great to see you again,” Ben said, joining them.

Justin was relieved to be out of Emmett’s suffocating embrace. After greeting Ben, he went to Blake and Ted, smiling.

They were still catching up when Michael said he’d seen Brian arrive but didn’t know where he was.

“I’m right here,” Brian answered, stepping out of the shadows behind the stairs.

Justin noticed the rough edge of his voice, but he wasn’t sure if Brian had been fighting with Evan, or doing something else in the bathroom.

As they sat at the table, Brian pulled out the chair next to him, catching Justin’s eye. Justin refused to accept the invitation, and went to sit next to Emmett. A moment later, the chair next to Brian was occupied by Evan.

Justin was grateful that the conversation wasn’t about him anymore. Debbie was worried about Brian, and kept asking if they heard anything from the assholes who got him into that mess.

Justin kept a light conversation with Michael about the bookstore, until he felt eyes on him. He became aware of how quiet everyone was, then he looked around. Everyone was staring at him. He squirmed, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

Just when Debbie opened her mouth, probably ready to start asking questions, Brian cleared his throat.

“I think we should respect Justin’s privacy. When he’s ready to talk about his adventures, he’ll tell us. It’s clear nothing good brought him back to Pittsburgh. I mean, no sane person would return here.” Brian kept his eyes on Justin as he spoke.

“Thanks, Brian,” Justin mumbled. “My plan was always to come back, but not like this…” _To this_ , Justin added in his head. He’d never thought of not finding Brian available.

“Now I’m curious,” Emmett said wistfully.

“I need some time. I promise to tell you everything.”

#

The following morning found Justin waiting for Brian in the airport. Susan and Garrett were in the waiting area, chatting. Justin was outside drinking coffee and smoking.

From his spot, he saw when Evan’s blue car parked close to where he was standing. Evan got out of the car, helped Brian with his bag, and they even kissed. It was mind-boggling for Justin to witness Brian being affectionate toward someone else.

He entertained the thought that Brian and Evan were in a business marriage, but everything pointed to the cruel reality that it was more than business.

Justin pretended to be surprised when Brian stopped in front of him. He was wearing his leather jacket, and there was a playful smile on his face.

“I’ve been a bad influence on you,” he said in greeting.

Justin offered his pack of cigarettes. Brian accepted one, along with the lighter.

“Susan and Garrett are in the waiting area. The plane is delayed,” Justin explained.

“Perfect way to start this trip.”

“I know we had that meeting on Friday, but refresh my memory. What am I supposed to do? There might have been a time when I knew Kinnetik, but now, I’m out of loop. This past week I’ve been getting used to your equipment and getting to know the team.”

“I want you to take notes, maybe sketch something and show it to Brown. Nothing big. You’ll work close with the others, so don’t panic. I’ll be there, too.”

“I know… I just feel like I’m stealing someone else’s opportunity to join you on this trip.” Justin flicked ash to the ground, meeting Brian's eyes.

“You’re the one I want there. If you weren’t part of my team, I’d have only brought Suzy and Garrett.”

The honesty in Brian's voice made Justin feel better.

After finishing their smokes, they joined the others. They talked about the upcoming meeting with Brown for dinner, and how not even Brian knew what the man wanted. It was always a surprise with Brown.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait...here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. :(

“We’ll meet in the lobby at six,” Brian told Susan and Garrett.

They were waiting to be checked-in at the reception desk of Hilton Oak Lawn, Chicago. Justin was impressed with the luxurious location. He’d seen grander hotel lobbies with his traveling, but this one made his top ten.

The bell boy approached, ready to help them, but Brian waved him away. Justin couldn’t help but stare at Brian. There once would have been a time when Brian would have invited the bell boy to his room, but Brian had changed.

Maybe, just maybe, Justin was safe in his wishful thinking that Brian loved his freedom more than he loved Justin, so he wouldn’t fall in temptation.

When the front desk clerk handed the group two key cards, Justin rocked on the balls of his feet.

“Was there a misunderstanding? Don’t I get my own room?”

“They’re sharing, and you get to experience the suite with me,” Brian told him, grinning.

The clerk fumbled, his distress grabbing their attention. “I apologize, but the suites are unavailable at the moment. We only had the two doubles available.”

“It would have been nice to tell us beforehand,” Brian barked. “Come on, Justin.”

Justin shot the paling boy a small smile, apologizing for Brian's behavior, before rushing after Brian. He caught him at the elevator.

“Should we dress fancy?” Susan asked, once they were all in the elevator.

“Casual will do,” Brian answered.

“This is our stop,” she said, when the doors opened on the fifth floor.

“I see we’re on the top floor,” Justin commented, after the doors slid close.

“This room had better be the best one they have.”

“Can you be a bigger queen? Staying in a suite is not always important. I mean, I’d know.” Justin led the way to their allotted room. “Look, I’ve stayed at so many hotels I lost count, but the only important thing is the bed and the bathroom. I never took advantage of the various facilities the suite or even the hotel offered. I usually left early in the morning and arrived back late at night.”

“I know what you mean, but it’s nice to know you have all the available features at your disposal.”

Brian slid the card in the slot, opening the door. They walked inside, and Justin ran into Brian's back when he stopped at the end of the small entryway.

Justin could see the reason why Brian had stopped. There was only one large bed. He also noticed a spacious sofa.

“I’m calling dibs on the sofa.”

Brian shot him an incredulous look. “That bed is big enough we’d get lost in it.”

“You can do better than that.”

“We’re both sleeping in the bed,” Brian said with finality in his voice.

Their eyes met, and Justin was ready to win the argument about not sleeping in the same bed. When Brian took a step closer, almost towering over Justin, his gaze penetrating, Justin blinked. It seemed to trigger a chain of actions.

Justin wasn’t sure who moved first, but they both reached out, undressing each other, as their mouths collided in a heated kiss.

Brian threw Justin’s sweater to the other side of the room, like it had personally offended him. Justin did his best to unbutton Brian's shirt without ripping it. They undid each other’s pants, letting them pool at their feet, before stepping out of them.

Justin struggled with taking his socks off at the same time with his shoes, and ended up losing his balance. Brian caught him by the elbow, bringing him close to his chest. The sound that escaped Brian's mouth was pure ecstasy.

Once they were naked, Justin found himself on the bed, his legs spread open like some wanton whore. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on.

Brian climbed on top of him, returning to kissing Justin's lips. His hands explored Justin's body, getting reacquainted with it.

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's thighs, bringing them closer. When their erections touched, they both groaned loudly. Brian pushed against Justin's groin, breathing heavily over his face.

Their eyes met for a fraction of second, and Justin could read need, desire, and a touch of fear. They had to be very careful when they crossed the invisible line. Brian risked a lot by sleeping with Justin, but neither of them could stay away from the other.

Brian sat up on his knees, one hand on Justin's right calf. “I don’t have...”

Justin pointed to his travel bag. “But I do.” He could barely recognize his voice, which was dripping with desire.

“Did you plan to seduce me?” Brian asked, amused, walking to Justin's bag. He opened it and dug around inside, frowning when he couldn’t locate lube and condoms.

“In the side pocket,” Justin advised. “I didn’t plan for this, Brian. I know…” He cleared his throat loudly, not ready to discuss how deep Brian was into his fake marriage. “I wanted to sample the local clubs.”

Brian's head snapped up from his search in Justin's bag. Justin could read possessiveness in there, and it amused him. Brian wasn’t his anymore, and Justin was free to do whatever he wanted.

Brian returned to the bed, victorious. He placed the condom box next to Justin, uncapping the lube bottle.

“Cold!” Justin yelped, when Brian squired some over his ass.

“It will heat up,” Brian said in a rough voice.

“That’s so lame, quoting from our first night together.” Justin laughed, but his breath hitched when one of Brian's fingers circled his hole, pushing inside slowly. “Oh, God! That’s so good!”

“You’re so goddamn tight. How long since you last fucked?”

“A while,” Justin mumbled, pushing away memories of Eric. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Brian leaned between Justin’s open legs, bringing his face close to Justin's, then he was kissing him with ardor. His fingers worked on loosening Justin's hole, while their mouths molded into each other.

“I need you,” Justin gasped out. One of his hands touched the side of Brian's face, his fingers tangling into the slightly long hair.

Brian took a condom and slipped it on his dick, lubing himself up before angling his erection toward Justin's ass.

“No regrets,” Justin whispered.

“I don’t do regrets,” Brian said, sliding home.

And it felt like they were home once again, wrapped around each other, making love.

Justin tried to remember his last time with Brian, but came up empty, because that memory had been pushed to the depths of his mind. It used to hurt too much to think of it, and he’d locked it away.

When Brian looked into his eyes, Justin bit hard on his bottom lip, because unwanted words were about to slip out. He could never tell Brian he still loved him. But judging by the raw look on Brian's face, his feelings were reciprocated.

As he stared in the deep hazel eyes, the memory of their last night together hit him like a brick in the head. Soft kisses, lingering touches, hours of lovemaking, no words exchanged, laughter and tears. Justin felt overwhelmed and closed his eyes, throwing his head back. Brian could still make him feel like he was made of jelly when they were doing the horizontal dance.

After coming undone in each other’s arms, Brian allowed himself to lay on top of Justin, his arms tightly wrapped around him. He nuzzled Justin's ear, mouthing the words he wanted so much to say out loud. There had been a time when he’d run away from them, but times had changed.

Justin went rigid into his arms, then turned his head to meet Brian's eyes. There were tears swirling in the deep blue eyes staring at him. “Me too,” Justin said so quietly, Brian doubted he’d have heard him if he was any farther away.

The emotions were too much for Brian, and he excused himself to the bathroom under the pretext of a shower.

Justin wrapped the bed cover around his naked body, sitting up. He stared at the closed bathroom door. That was so like Brian, to run away from any hint of emotion, though he’d been the one to admit he still loved Justin.

Justin had no idea if this was a one-time thing, or if there would be an encore. There was no time to contemplate the direction they were going, however, because Brian's phone started ringing.

The water had started running a moment before.

Justin was all for leaving it to ring, but the annoying ringtone got on his nerves when it wouldn’t stop. He went in search of the phone, and saw Evan’s name flashing on the screen.

Holding the phone in his hand, he went into the bathroom. “Your husband is calling,” Justin said loudly.

Brian was standing in the tub in all his naked glory, water cascading down his body. “Reject the call.”

Thankfully, the phone had stopped ringing while Brian was talking.

Justin placed it on the sink, never taking his eyes off Brian's body.

“Wanna join me?” Brian stepped back so Justin could climb in.

Justin didn’t need any further invitation. He joined Brian, and dropped to his knees instantly. He moaned loudly at tasting Brian for the first time in years. He’d washed his dick, because there was no lingering trace of rubber or cum. With Brian's hands in Justin's hair, Justin sucked him dry.

After Brian shot down Justin's throat, he helped Justin up. He was about to offer to help with his erection, but noticed Justin had already come. Blowing Brian had always turned him on to no end.

While they toweled off, Brian's phone rang again. He wrapped the towel around his waist, picking the phone and answering.

“Hey,” he said curtly.

“Finally! I’ve tried reaching you for—”

“I got to the hotel a while ago and grabbed a shower,” Brian cut Evan off.

“I see. I sent you an email with something I think you should discuss with Brown.”

“I thought we already made a plan of what was to be talked about.”

“I got another idea…” Evan insisted.

“We’ll see. Look, I have to get ready to meet Leo for dinner. I’ll keep you updated. Don’t call every hour,” Brian muttered.

It was the first time they’d been separated since the whole farce had begun. Brian could envision Evan turning into a pushover, like he knew him.

Brian ended the call, returning to the room. He was greeted by Justin's hot body wearing only white underwear, as he went through his bag.

Brian tiptoed closer, then slapped Justin’s desirable ass for being so on display.

Justin yelped, touching his tender behind. “Kindly leave my abused ass alone. For a few hours, in the least.”

“Did I hurt you?” Brian asked, concerned.

“It’s been a while, like I said.” He pulled out of his bag a wrinkled shirt. “Shit.”

“Serves you right for carrying that stupid duffle bag. Shirts stay pressed neatly in the pocket of a suitcase.”

“I bet the hotel has ironing service.”

“Justin, we’re almost late to meet Susan and Garrett. Take one of my shirts.” Brian opened his suitcase, pulling out two shirts. He handed the light blue one to Justin.

There was no room to refuse, so he accepted.

To Brian's abject horror, Justin paired his Prada shirt with dark blue jeans and Nike shoes. He almost regretted offering his shirt, only to be so disgraced by Justin.

“You said casual,” Justin said defensively, noticing Brian's judging eyes on him.

“Whatever.” Brian wore dress pants and a red shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. He stepped into his loafers, running a comb through his hair in the room’s mirror. “This is casual, Justin.”

“In your conception…”

After a touch of cologne on Brian's part, they were ready.

In the elevator, Justin won the short argument about him being the room key holder. Brian was most-likely to misplace it.

They found their colleagues waiting for them in a set of armchairs near the reception area. Garrett was the first to notice them, and jumped up.

Justin was impressed that they didn’t comment on how late they were, but he reminded himself that Brian was their boss. Brian was his boss, too, but their relationship was definitely different, especially judging by their previous activities.

When Justin started to head for the door, he realized Brian was no longer behind him. He turned to see him talking to the front desk clerk. There was a lot of nodding and a phone call was placed, then Brian joined them.

“The car will be here shortly,” he announced.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time...no update.

 

During the meeting with Brown, Justin was reminded how irresistible and intimidating Brian was during a business meeting. He’d seen him in action when they used to work together, but that had been so long ago.

It was evident that Brian could smooth talk anyone. He knew the fine details about Brown’s life and business and was able to adapt their offer to his needs in a way that made Justin's head swirl. When Brian involved him in the conversation by introducing him as the new talent in his Art Department, Justin found out he could still blush like a school boy.

While he stammered through various ideas for the campaign with Garrett’s help, Brian leaned back in his chair, watching Justin proudly.

At some point, after their second course, Brian touched Justin's thigh under the table.

“You’re doing great,” he whispered into his ear.

“You think?” Justin seriously doubted he’d made an impression.

“Trust me. I know Leo, and he loves your ideas.”

Justin could feel his heart swell, and the compliment made him feel more confident when Brown’s next questions came.

After dinner, Brian suggested they all head to a bar down the street. Brown was the first to decline the invitation, saying he wanted to spend the rest of the evening home with his wife. Susan and Garrett were game for only a few drinks.

Justin discovered that his Art Department colleagues were actually fun, and not all that serious as he’d thought. Susan took it upon herself to tell Justin all about everyone in the department, and it was all damn good advice despite the scowl on Brian's face. Justin wanted to know more about his colleagues’ personalities to be able to know who to be friendly with and with whom to keep it professional. It was enough that some of them hated him by default because he hadn’t even been in the office for a week, and the boss was already taking him on the trip to Chicago.

Brian and Garrett found common ground in classic rock music, but every now and then Brian interjected, correcting some fact Susan got wrong. He was the kind of boss who cared enough to spend time and get to know his employees.

“I’m going for a refill,” Brian said after a while.

“I’m good. When we finish, we’re heading back to the hotel,” Garrett said, meeting Susan’s eyes. She nodded in agreement.

“Another beer?” Brian touched Justin's shoulder.

“Make it a vodka,” Justin replied.

“Mixing drinks?” Susan gasped, once Brian was gone.

“This was a light beer.” Justin pointed to his bottle. “I’ll be fine.”

“Brian seems to like you,” Garrett said out of nowhere.

“Oh, yeah?” Justin had no idea how to reply. Was it meant as a professional compliment or a statement of the obvious?

“He barely knows you, and he brought you on this trip, now he offered to buy you drinks.”

“You know that’s how you became friends with Brian,” Susan chided Garrett. “You came home drunk, telling me the boss wasn’t as bad as you thought.”

“And you couldn’t wait to point out that _I told you so_.” They shared a smile, making it painfully clear for Justin that they were together. He’d been meaning to ask Brian if Susan and Garrett were in a relationship, but they’d been busy.

“I’m not holding your hair if you throw up the whole night again,” Brian said, amused, placing the glass of vodka in front of Justin.

“I can hold my drinks, thank you very much.” Justin bristled, acutely aware their companions were paying close attention.

“Since when?” Brian laughed loudly.

“Since I’ve learned from the best.”

“Ha! So you two know each other!” Garrett exclaimed, as if he’d solved some complicated puzzle.

Brian choked on his gulp of beer. Justin slapped his back, shooting Garrett a strained smile.

“We haven’t seen each other in years. I recently relocated back in Pittsburgh,” Justin explained, wrapping his hands around the glass in front of him.

“This explains a lot,” Susan agreed.

“You just said it was normal for the boss to get drinks with the new employee,” Garrett muttered.

“Well, I’ve changed my mind.”

Brian met Justin's confused look, shaking his head.

“Justin was my intern in my former company,” Brian told them.

“Oh, so that’s how you knew his talent,” Susan said loudly. “Because it’s not every day that such a talent walks through the door.”

“He’s also—” Justin grabbed Brian's arm, squeezing it, warning him not to say more. Their colleagues didn’t need to know about their past.

“We better head back. Don’t stay out too late. We have to meet with Brown at nine,” Susan warned them, getting up.

Garrett joined her, and they left with their arms wrapped around each other.

“I was about to tell them that you paint. What did you think I’d say?” Brian asked, amused.

Justin shrugged, finally dropping his hand. “I’m afraid for you, Brian. We have to be careful.”

“Stop worrying. No one will know.” He leaned closer, but Justin ducked out of reach, glaring daggers. “Fine, be like that. See if you get any when we get back in the hotel room.”

“I know we’re in a different city, but I’m still worried someone is going to see us.”

Brian touched his bottle of beer to Justin's glass. “To us!”

Justin smiled. “To us!”

Three glasses of vodka later, Justin had stopped fidgeting when Brian touched him. He was leaning into Brian's shoulder, one hand holding Brian's hand and playing with his fingers, and the other hand firmly glued to his glass.

“We met in Japan. Eric and I. He was a familiar face among strangers, even though I didn’t know him. You know? I used to feel so lonely, even though Han was the best host to ever exist.” Justin sipped from his vodka. “I had a great time there. All I had to do was paint. Rural Japan kept me occupied, inspiring me every day. Then I had a show in Tokyo.”

“I had no idea you stayed in the countryside,” Brian said quietly, masking his surprise at Justin talking about his time spent away.

“Han had an apartment for me in Tokyo, but I didn’t use in the first year. I preferred the quiet the country provided. You’ve been to New York, you know how insanely packed it can get. Multiply it by a hundred and you get the correct picture of Tokyo.”

“That sounds incredibly…”

“Panic attack inducing?” Justin supplied in a hitched voice. “Shit. I knew why I wanted to stay in the country, but the show had to be held in the city.” Justin downed his glass, staring into it for a long time. “The show kept me busy, but during a break, I looked around at how many people were in the gallery and I felt like I was suffocating. So I went to the rooftop for some air. That’s where I saw the people below milling around in all directions despite the late hour. It hit me out of nowhere.” Justin placed the glass back on the table with a trembling hand. “That’s how Eric found me. He’d come out for a smoke, and stumbled upon the panicked artist.”

“Did he touch you?” Brian asked in a gruff voice.

“Sorry?” Justin blinked in surprise.

“During your panic attack. Did he touch you?”

Realization at how much Brian knew him made Justin wrap his arms around Brian's waist, snuggling closer. It didn’t matter they were in the middle of a bar.

“No. He kept his distance, lighting his cigarette, then he started talking about the view, the weather, the culture. He inched closer as he talked, and soon I found myself answering back, my breathing settling. Then he asked if I was the famous American artist.”

“A smooth talker, huh?”

“He had his moments.” Justin shrugged, untangling from Brian. “I need another drink if I’m going to tell you this.”

Brian was out of his chair before Justin could blink. During the short wait, Justin knew it was the alcohol that gave him the courage to open up. All he’d talked to Brian about during their lunch meeting the other day had been meeting Eric in Japan and how he played the role of Justin's agent and sometimes boyfriend. Then he’d told him about some of the cities he’d visited, and only about that.

“Here you go.” Brian placed a neat vodka in Justin's hand. Justin noticed Brian had upgraded to whiskey from beer.

“So where was I?”

“What’s his face pulled you from a panic attack.”

“Eric. His name is Eric,” Justin mumbled. “After a while of talking about home and where we were from, we returned to the show. He kept praising me and offered to become my agent. I knew that I’d lose my accommodations with Han if I agreed. When I had agreed to go to Japan, I promised Han to never sign a contract with any agent during my stay. But the things Eric told me opened up a new world of opportunities.

“At the after party, we continued our conversation over sake. We ended the night at his place, kneeling side by side in front of his toilet. It was a night to remember.” Justin shuddered, making Brian laugh. “In the morning, we parted ways. I went to the apartment Han had for me, and after a good sleep, I thought over Eric’s proposition. I stayed in Tokyo for the following week, meeting with people who wanted to know me after the show. When Han called to ask if I was staying in the city or returning to the farm house, I told him I was grateful for everything he’d done, but I’ve found another opportunity. He warned me about Eric, probably he’d seen us at the party. But you know I never listen.”

A smile tugged at Brian’s lips.

“And so I moved into Eric’s place. He lived on the outskirts of town in a traditional, small house, near Tokyo Bay. It had a gorgeous view. Anyway, we kept a professional relationship, with me spending my time painting and Eric promoting me. Then he asked if I’d like to visit other parts of Japan. That’s when we started a road trip of sorts. We explored the whole world, after Japan came China and some parts of India, Singapore, then we went to Europe where we spent at least a couple months in each major, important city. I insisted on heading to Africa, but we only visited Egypt, Morocco and Tunisia.

“We returned to the States fourteen months ago. I had a spot in a pretty big gallery in Soho. We had a decent life. I’m saying this because it was nothing fabulous. His place was small, but more than enough for the two of us.”

“When did you start fucking?”

“I think we were in Berlin? Or Frankfurt? Not sure. We had one too many beers, and back in the hotel room… one thing led to another and we ended up in bed. It scared me how natural we acted the next day, and that neither of us freaked out when we held hands as we walked down the street or when the following night we ended up in the same bed again.” Justin shrugged, sipping from his glass. “I guess we already knew each other after so much time spent together, and having sex was the next natural step.”

“Did you love him?” Brian raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t be so hurt if I didn’t more than like him, but love? No. I know what love is, and what I felt for him was nothing compared to what I feel for—” Justin stopped abruptly. As intoxicated as he was, he could still think clearly.

“Me?” Brian checked in a rough voice.

Justin chose to empty his glass instead of answering.

Brian linked their fingers, squeezing tightly. “I already told you over lunch how Evan returned into my life at the best and worst moment.”

“I see you have history with him. You never mentioned him.”

“There was nothing worth mentioning. Evan was my first boss. He left the company to Ryder when he got a job opportunity in New York. It’s true, we had a quite unorthodox relationship, but I was young and stupid back then. Evan was the first man I truly felt attracted to. The others were means to an end.”

“And now?” Justin whispered, staring at their fingers. His eyes were glued to the golden wedding band on Brian's finger. “Do you still feel attracted to him?” His voice shook, and he hated himself for it.

“As in I don’t find him repulsive?”

“As in you’d sleep with him,” Justin said, meeting Brian's startled eyes.

“I…”

“I can tell you’re fucking him.”

Brian clenched his jaw, looking away. “After we decided to go through with this charade, we ended up at my place. Shit.” He pulled his hand away, running it through his hair. “There’s something you don’t know about my relationship with Evan. No one does.”

“It’s not only a front, it’s the whole deal?”

“No! Stop assuming.” Brian exhaled loudly. “He’s a top.”

Justin snorted. “So? You fucked tops before.”

“No, Justin. He doesn’t bottom. He never has from what I know.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Justin stood up, but lost his balance to the copious amount of vodka he’d ingested. Brian was quick to grab him before he ended up sprawled on the floor.

Brian steered him toward the door, chiding him hotly. “You have no right to act like a jealous queen! We broke up, remember? This marriage was supposed to be fake, but I’m being watched. I can’t very well go to the backroom of Babylon to get off.”

“No, but you’re smart enough to find a workaround. Call them to Kinnetik, hire a male maid, or something, anything! Not this!”

“Why? Because you disapprove of someone else fucking me?”

“Because you so easily accepted this, basically becoming Evan’s pussy boy when you loathed the mere thought of rolling over for me!” Justin shouted, stopping outside the door of the bar.

Brian glanced around, always concerned about who might eavesdrop. “First, I’m no one’s pussy boy! Second, I never loathed rolling around for you. And last but not least, it’s my goddamn life! It’s not the best situation, but it is what it is.”

“What the fuck, Brian? Where are your balls? You never used to be so afraid to show who you are or speak your mind!”

“You’re making a scene. Keep your voice down,” Brian hissed, pushing Justin in the general direction of their hotel.

Justin huffed, wrenching from Brian's grip. He walked in long strides, muttering to himself.

The bar was a few blocks away from the hotel, and they arrived fairly quickly due to the fast stride imposed by Justin.

In their hotel room, Justin snatched a pillow off the bed and dumped it on the couch. Then he threw himself down, closing his eyes. The room seemed to spin faster than he expected.

“Come to bed. We’ll sleep if you refuse to do anything else.”

“After learning the nature of your relationship with your _husband_ , I refuse to sleep with you! I won’t become your much-needed release when you can’t get what you want from your stupid _marriage_!”

“Would you stop, already?”

“No! I might be drunk, but I’ve never thought clearer than now. Think about what I just said. Sleep on it.”

Brian brought one of the blankets and threw it over Justin's dozing body, while he went to take a shower.

Justin wasn’t exactly wrong. Brian was surprised that he hadn’t thought of an alternative way to find his pleasure with his usual tricks when the dooming cloud of marriage loomed over him. He’d taken the easy route, choosing to consume the marriage. He’d known who he was bringing in his bed, and bottoming wasn’t the end of the world. He’d done it with Evan before, but he’d still had his side trick in the backroom of Babylon back then.

If he could fit some tricks in his daily schedule somehow, without being caught by the prying eye of those guys trailing him to check if he and Evan were keeping their part of the deal, Brian thought maybe he could live with the marriage.

If he could convince Justin that he wasn’t Brian's itch to scratch, but so much more, Brian was sure his life would be close to perfect.

He went to bed that night, determined to show Justin what he meant to Brian, and that he needed him in his life.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday QaF!!!


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, Justin experienced the worst hangover he’d ever had in his life.

At the breakfast table, he nursed his black coffee, keeping his eyes closed so he wouldn’t see the food around him. The mere smell of eggs and bacon made him nauseous.

“You should try eating something,” Brian said gently.

“I’m good.” Justin took another gulp of his coffee.

Brian wanted to bring up the subject of their conversation from the previous night, but Suzie and Garrett joined them. They looked rested and fresh, unlike Justin, who looked like he’d rolled out of bed and had fallen in a pit of misery.

“Look who lied about being able to hold his alcohol,” Garrett joked.

Brian shot him a dirty look, making sure his employee knew it wasn’t wise to make jokes about Justin’s state.

“Okay, no food. How about some OJ?” Brian returned his attention to Justin.

“Christ, Brian! Leave me alone.” Justin got up, walking away.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?”

“To throw up, wanna hold my hair, _dear_?” Justin snarked, earning disapproving looks from the other people eating.

“What was that?” Suzie asked, once Justin disappeared through the breakfast area’s doors.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m going to make sure he’s well enough to come with us. Wait for us in the lobby like yesterday. You can ask for the car to be up front.”

Garrett nodded, as Brian finished his coffee and left the room.

Brian found Justin sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his phone. He sat down next to him, and noticed Justin was looking at a text message.

“Everything okay?”

Justin locked his phone, curling his fingers around it. “I never finished my story. The reason I came back was because Eric played me. He gave me twenty or thirty percent of what he made out of my paintings. He thought I was a fool, but I figured it out. I had my regulars for commissions, and when we discussed prices, it started clicking together. Then I overheard Eric talking to a potential client. He asked for an outrageous amount and the woman didn’t even blink. Later that night, he told me about a new painting for this woman. The price he told me she was paying was about thirty percent of what they had discussed.”

“That asshole,” Brian muttered.

“Eric was always around when I was with my clients, except when I was doing portraits. Soon, I figured out what he was doing.”

“But why? Did you ask?”

“He said he had other artists. I wasn’t the only one. Imagine how much money he has… His reasoning was that this is the way he does business. I get that he needed his own commission, but not that much. And trust me, he took a lot from me, so imagine what he took from everyone, total. ”

“Can you give me a ballpark figure?”

“Some paintings were worth up to a million dollars, as in I got that amount. If I got what I deserved, it would have been close to two million. Some were cheaper, like a few hundred dollars or a few thousands.” Justin shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong. I got more than I could ever imagine out of my time spent with Eric, but if he’d been honest…”

“You’d have been beyond rich.”

“And now he’s telling me that we can change the terms. To hell if I’m going back there!”

“You could try again, on your own. Without an agent,” Brian said softly.

“I can’t.” Justin turned to face Brian. “I missed you so much. I foolishly thought I’d come back and we’d get back together.”

“We can still have what you want.”

“No, we can’t. You’re married. Like you said, someone is spying on you to see if you keep the deal.”

“Maybe not now, but eventually, they’ll stop. Give them a year, and they’ll forget about me.”

“Brian, I love you too much to risk your freedom. Let’s go. We don’t want to be late to our meeting with Brown.” Justin pulled Brian to his feet.

They walked out of the room side by side. In the elevator, Brian touched Justin's back, meeting his eyes.

“You mentioned not getting a car or your own place yet… Why is that? I bet you have a nice amount in your bank account.”

Justin shifted his laptop bag from the right to the left shoulder. “I plan on giving Molly some of the money. She turned eighteen last year. She’ll need the money if she wants to pursue her dream.”

“That’s very nice of you.”

Justin shrugged again. “It’s the least I can do. Mom and Tucker don’t have the money. Dad may or may not help her. I want to know she succeeds in what she wants to do.”

They reached the lobby and found their colleagues waiting for them.

Brian sensed that there was a tension between him and Justin, but he couldn’t do much to remedy it until the end of the day.

#

After a second cup of coffee in the meeting room, Justin started feeling human again. The clearer he could think, the more he cringed at the ideas Brown and his team had for the new campaign. When Brown’s assistant shared his own opinion about a slogan, Justin had had it.

Justin didn’t even spare Brian a look, or think of checking if it was alright to interject.

“Seriously? _Brown is warm, Brown is good_? In all honesty, it makes me think of poop.”

Silence fell over the room. Brown himself stared at Justin as if he’d just noticed him, which was probably true since he had barely spared Justin, Garrett and Susan a look. It had been all about Brian. Brown’s team was looking at him, disgusted, whispering to each other.

And Brian? He stopped typing on his laptop, giving him a sharp look, Justin noticed a hint of pride behind the shock and outrage.

Justin decided to dig himself in further since no one was saying anything.

“I’m thinking more along the lines, _Choose Brown for an effortless workout session_. It’s not the best thing I can come up with, but it’s better than what…” Justin tried remembering the guy’s name. He didn’t have to, because Brown got up from his chair, rounding the table.

In that moment, Justin was sure he’d be kicked out, and he hated letting Brian down.

Brian stood up when Brown reached them, since Justin was sitting right next to Brian. He held a hand up, slight worry in his eyes when Brown reached out for Justin.

“Leo, I want to apologize for—”

“Apologize?” Brown exclaimed, clapping Justin's shoulder. “I like your new man, Kinney. He’s outspoken and knows to stand up for what he believes in, especially when it’s the right time. If he hadn’t said anything, I might have objected to that last idea Joey had.”

Justin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Sir.”

Brown sat down on Justin's left, and Brian took his seat on Justin's right. Justin met Brian's eyes briefly and his astonishment was mirrored there.

“Justin might have good ideas for the slogan, but you should see the art he can create. He’s our Image Manipulator,” Brian explained, proudly.

“I’d love to see a mock-up for this new ad. Did you have anything in mind?”

Justin didn’t want to leave out his colleagues, and he looked at Garrett, who seemed upset to be excluded from the conversation. “I will work with Garrett and Susan, and show you something tomorrow,” Justin answered. “I’ve got a few ideas, but we have to see what works out the best.”

#

Justin returned to the room he shared with Brian late in the evening. He’d brainstormed with Garrett and Susan, creating several mock-up sketches for the new campaign.

Brian was sitting on the bed with the laptop on his lap. What surprised Justin was that Brian was wearing glasses.

Brian closed the lid of the laptop, taking off the black-rimmed glasses. “What took you so long?”

Justin threw himself next to Brian, opening his own laptop. He pulled up the application that contained the new designs, showing them to Brian. “Genius!”

“It’s not half bad. I knew you’d win him over.”

Justin blushed, ducking his head. “Garrett helped, too. But yeah, mostly, it’s my work.” Justin pushed his laptop away, meeting Brian's eyes. “You look hot with glasses.”

Brian scoffed. “They’re a necessary evil. When I’m tired or I look for too long at the computer screen, I need them.”

“No need for excuses, it’s not you. Besides, I just complimented the way you look in them.”

Brian rolled on top of Justin, combing a hand through his hair. “What are we doing, Justin? I’ll go crazy if I can’t touch you when we go back.”

“Believe me, I know what you mean. I don’t want to get you in trouble…”

“I’ll think of something. In the meantime, let’s grab some dinner.”

“Another fancy dinner with Brown?”

“Just the two of us. I already made reservations. I don’t want to hear any complaints.”

#

At the restaurant, Justin did his best not to think of what dining together meant. It felt like a date, but he didn’t dare voice his thoughts. Instead, he decided to make small talk while they waited for the food.

“How is it to be married?”

Brian took a sip from his water, rolling his eyes. “How does it feel to be alive?”

“What?” Justin frowned.

“That’s a stupid question. I had to do it so I wouldn’t end up in jail. Believe me, I’d rather—”

“Don’t say it!” Justin interjected, looking away.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I can only guess. You’d rather entertain the inmates, or worse… you’d rather wish you’d stopped me from leaving so you’d be married to me.”

“Since when are you a mind-reader?” Brian asked, amused.

“I know you far too well, Brian.” He smiled politely as the waiter placed the food on their table. “But things are the way they are.” Justin shrugged.

“I have an idea.” Brian reached across the table, taking Justin's right hand. “Hear me out.” He squeezed Justin’s fingers.

“Let’s hear your master plan.”

Brian swallowed nervously, which was unusual for him. “I kept the manor. No one knows about it.”

Justin stared at their linked fingers, feeling warm inside, then his eyes met Brian's. Desire pooled in his stomach as he thought of their dream house being their hidden spot.

“What do you think?”

“I’m weighing the options: to become your dirty little secret or become a bomb of sexual tension from spending so much time around you at work and not being able to touch you.”

The jovial smile faded from Brian's lips. “Don’t call yourself that. I’m hoping everything will get back to normal in less than a year and we won’t have to hide. Don’t think that I’m doing this just to have you in my bed again. I want all of you, Justin.”

Justin grinned. “You have me. You always had me.”

“I want one promise from you: no one can know. Not Daphne, not Debbie, not Emmett, not Evan. No one.”

“I can keep my promise. What about you? How are you going to explain to Evan? You’ll probably be gone for hours.”

“Let me deal with that. I already have some ideas.” Brian shifted his chair closer to Justin’s.

“Not here.” Justin pulled away when Brian leaned close, most likely ready to kiss him. “Call me paranoid, but let’s keep this behind closed doors.”

“Suit yourself.”


	8. Chapter 8

 

Brian arrived back home Friday evening. He didn’t expect to find Evan home, but he was at the kitchen island.

Something smelled really good, and Brian wondered if Evan had taken up cooking classes without his knowledge.

Evan looked up from the laptop, gasping. “You’re back!”

Brian rolled his eyes. “My bad. _Honey, I’m home!_ ” He shouted in a high-pitched voice. “You’re cooking?”

“Ah, that’s a new recipe Debbie made. She sent some to us.”

“For a second, I thought you’d started cooking.”

“Don’t be silly! I’ll probably burn down the entire building.”

Brian shook his head. Despite his dislike for cooking, he missed Justin's home cooked meals. Justin used to surprise him with a new dish every other day.

“How was the trip? I saw Brown praised the mock-ups the team made while there.”

“Yes, everything went well. All we need is a photoshoot for the new campaign. I’m thinking of talking to Jimmy to see if he’ll let us use his gym for a day or two.”

“The one on Liberty Avenue?” Evan asked.

“Yes. I’ve been going there for so long, they should allow me to use the equipment for free.” Brian laughed. “Remind me to call the modeling agency on Monday.”

“Or maybe we can use the guys who go to the gym and get their honest feedback regarding how the clothes feel.”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

“We also need to find a gym where women go, because some of the gear is for women, too.”

“True. We’ll research—”

“Already found a couple gyms downtown, and they’re willing to meet with us next week.”

“Damn, you move fast, Steele.” Brian rolled his suitcase into the bedroom. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Do you want wine or beer to go with the pasta?”

“Whatever.”

Brian closed himself in the bathroom. He placed his phone on the sink, and noticed a new message.

There was a picture of a red car followed by several question marks.

Brian stared at the photo, trying to identify what type of Ford Justin had sent him.

**Is that a Taurus? I need to check the specs to let you know if it’s good. Or maybe you can tell me.**

_**It says the engine is ecoboost v6 3.5 L, all wheel drive, 6 speed automatic** _

**Decent. HP?**

_**Uh… what** _

**horse power, Justin.**

_**I think it says 365. That’s good, right?** _

**Yes, send me a link and I’ll get back to you after a little research.**

Brian was impressed with the car Justin had chosen. Justin had decided he needed a car if they were going to use Britin as their hideout.

While showering, Brian tried to piece together a plan strong enough for what he planned on doing. Evan was likely to guess Brian was tricking discreetly somewhere, and hopefully he wouldn’t make a big show out of it. At work, Brian was going to treat Justin like any other employee. He really hoped he could do it. As for the times they saw each other outside work or Britin, they had to keep their distance and act like old friends.

After dinner, where Brian caught Evan up with all the details from the trip regarding their new campaign for Brown, Brian went to bed with his laptop.

He started a thorough research for the 2013 Ford Taurus, then checked out the Chevrolet Volt and Toyota Avalon. The Toyota was closer to the Taurus Justin had showed him in the specs range.

Because he didn’t have anything better to do, and he really wanted Justin to choose a good car, he pulled up an Excel worksheet and created a table with the three cars and their engine, safety, comfort, and prices.

“You want to trade in the ‘Vette?” Evan’s question pulled Brian from the diagram he was creating.

“Just checking something.”

“If you want a new car, I recommend the Mercedes.”

Brian scowled. He’d never liked the German limousines, and if he ever sold the Vette, he’d go back to a Jeep. Besides, he doubted Justin would like a Mercedes or BMW.

With Evan focused on his phone, Brian continued with the table, then sent it to Justin in an email.

 **From:** Brian Kinney  
 **To:** Justin Taylor  
Fri, Apr 27, 9:47 PM

Here you go!

Let me know what you decide!

Brian

Some time later, Justin replied, impressed with the research, saying he’d weigh his options and decide.

#

On Monday, Brian was stuck in meetings and on calls most of the day. Around four in the afternoon, Evan took off to meet with the gym owners downtown, but Brian stayed behind. He was looking over the designs for Brown’s campaign when there was a knock on his door.

“Yes?” He called, without looking up.

He’d liked them when Justin had first showed them to him, but something was off and he couldn't pinpoint what was wrong.

“Do you have a moment?” Justin was hanging on the door handle, his eyes worried.

“Come in. Shut the door.”

Justin slumped on the sofa, kneading his fingers on his lap.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked, turning his attention to the distressed man across the room.

“You better hear this from me.” Justin’s eyes glanced to the door then back at Brian. “We don’t have much time. The thing is, I got in this argument with Kyle.”

Brian knew that his Art Director wasn’t the most tempered man, but he’d never been in a conflict with a co-worker. “What about?”

“Brown’s campaign. I was looking over the latest version of the boards. I don’t like the dark brown background. I was thinking of something between pine and seaweed.” Justin noticed Brian couldn’t tell what color he meant, but he went on. “And I think the person we’re going to portray on the bicycle should be a woman wearing the headband. There. I said my piece.”

“I’m trying to visualize the color. It’s a muddy green?”

“Kinda. Let me show you on your lapt—”

The door of Brian's office opened to reveal a red-faced Kyle. “Just amazing! You came running to the boss to whine that I’m against your idiotic ideas.”

Brian stood up, handing Justin his laptop to show him the color. “Kyle, we’ve had this conversation. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and some are pretty damn good ideas.”

“Brian, he wants to change the background color! We’ve always used the mocha brown for Brown Athletics. Now this… this kid… a former painter… comes out of nowhere and decides to change something that has been working since the first time you signed with Brown!” Kyle turned to Justin. “No wonder you’re a former painter. I can only imagine wha—”

“ENOUGH!” Brian shouted so loud Kyle shut his mouth, and Justin startled from his quest for the correct color.

“Here’s the shade of green I had in mind.” Justin turned the laptop so Brian could see. He tried not to be affected by how hot Brian was when defending him.

“I like it.” Brian met his eyes. “Show me a parallel of the two colors for background and I’ll decide whether or not it’s a completely waste of energy.”

“This means hours spent doing something useless while we could move forward with this!” Kyle muttered, annoyed.

“It’s my job to do this. No one else will work overtime, besides me,” Justin snapped.

Kyle simply glared, not having a witty reply.

“Now kiss and make up, then get back to work,” Brian told them, amused. “Oh, and the other idea… I’ll see how it works when we have the photoshoot.”

Justin beamed, heading out of Brian's office.

“Seriously, Mr. Kinney. Where did you find this stubborn kid?”

“He’s not a kid, Kyle. He’s thirty years old, so old enough to stand up for what he believes in and not take any shit from bullies like you.”

“So I’m a bully now?”

Brian leaned against his desk, folding his arms across his chest. “I’ve noticed you didn’t like Justin from the moment I introduced him to the team.” He met Kyle’s eyes, who seemed ready to retort. “You know why you don’t like Justin? Because he’s better than you, and you’re scared he’ll take your job one day.”

“That’s…”

“The reality. Now get back to work and stop wasting my time with first grade problems.”

Kyle shuffled out of Brian's office, berated.

Not fifteen minutes later, Justin sent Brian one of the story boards with his color choice as the background. Brian loved it instantly, and realized that was the thing he didn’t like about the pictures.

It was a little after six in the evening when Brian decided to call it a day and head home. He was at the front door when he heard footsteps behind him. Everyone should have left an hour ago.

He turned to see Justin walking to him. He was focused on his phone, but stopped right before he could collide with Brian.

“Shit! What are you doing still here?” Justin asked, slightly nervous.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Brian said, teasingly.

“I didn’t joke about staying overtime to finish the boards.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Brian said softly, catching Justin's right hand. “You’re tense.”

“I’m fine.” Justin snatched his hand back. “I promise,” he added, when Brian stared at him in concern.

“Can I drive you somewhere?”

Justin chuckled. “I was headed to the Ford dealership. I want to take that car for a test drive.”

“It’s a pretty nice car. What made you choose it?”

“It’s red.”

Brian stopped outside the building, waiting for Justin to say he was joking. When Justin lifted a brow, confused, Brian started laughing.

“Are you serious? You chose it based on the color?”

“And it’s pretty,” Justin added, seriously.

“Lucky you have me for the technical part.”

“Why do you think I asked you? I know you like cars. Daphne told me the gas will kill me.”

“She’s not lying, but if you want that car, I recommend it.”

#

The test drive cemented Justin’s love for the Ford Taurus. After an hour of taking the car for a spin, he signed the papers.

Since Justin wanted it in red, he had to wait a couple of days for them bring one to Pittsburgh, but he didn’t mind.

“I thought your favorite color was green,” Brian said, once they were back in the Corvette.

“I’ve always liked red for cars. And I thought you liked black, but now I know why the ‘Vette is dark green,” Justin teased.

“We weren’t even together anymore when I got it.”

“Details.” Justin waved a hand about, before putting on his seatbelt.

Brian glanced at Justin, noticing how at ease he was. In a rush decision, he took the route leading outside the city.

“Check the glove compartment and tell me if there is a set of keys with a dildo key chain.”

Justin shot him an amused look, but did as told. He came up with the keys, staring at them blankly. “Do you own a castle, or something?” He rolled the large keys over in his hand, noticing how heavy they were.

“Take one, and don’t lose it. Besides, I thought you were smart enough to guess to what they belong to.”

Justin stopped trying to take one of the keys off the chain. His hands trembled as he met Brian's eyes.

“Britin?” He gasped. “Wait! We’re going there now?”

“If you want.” Brian shrugged, already taking the interstate.

“I promised Daphne I’d have movie night with her, but I guess she’ll understand.”

“I know you hate lying to her, but…” Brian reached out for Justin's hand, linking their fingers.

“Don’t worry. What about you?” Justin worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I’ll call Evan when we get there.” Brian focused on the road, but he could tell Justin was tense. “I had a talk with him this weekend. I told him that I won’t give up tricking for our fake marriage.”

“Okay?”

“He didn’t seem to mind, only reminded me to be careful. He said he’s been thinking of going to the Baths, but I told him no. The city’s attorney would have places like that watched.”

“Damn.” Justin rubbed his temple, squeezing Brian's hand. “I wish there was another way.”

“You and me both.”


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived at the manor, Justin stood outside for a few minutes, admiring the house. He’d forgotten how beautiful it was.

“I still can’t believe you bought this house for us. And you kept it, even after I left.”

“I used to come here after you went to Japan.” Brian lit himself a cigarette, looking up at the manor. “It was my private retreat. I couldn’t get rid of it.”

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, simply taking in the moment. “Is everything working inside?”

“If you mean whether there’s running water or not, the answer is yes. The electricity is sometimes a problem, especially if the weather is bad. And there’s no gas.”

“What about food? I’m kinda hungry,” Justin admitted in a small voice.

“Just a second.” Brian placed the cigarette between his lips, pulling his phone out and dialing the closest takeout delivery company. “Hey, Danny! It’s Brian. Could you place an order for my usual for two?” He nodded to whatever Danny answered. “Good. I owe you. See you soon.”

“What was that?”

“That’s Danny – the only delivery kid who didn’t get lost on his way here. He even brought the food warm, which earned him a big tip.”

Justin laughed. “I can imagine it’s hard for the delivery boys to find the address.”

“That’s why I asked Danny for his number after the third time he got here in time and with warm food.”

“Did you come here often?”

“Sometimes I spent only a few hours here, other times, I stayed here for days. The longest I disappeared without telling anyone was three years ago. It was around my birthday, and it hit me that I was turning forty. Then darker thoughts invaded my head, because I can’t think of my birthday without thinking of your prom.”

It was the first time Brian had brought up Justin's prom in such a casual tone.

“Oh. I never thought about it like that.” Justin hugged Brian tighter.

“I spent seven days here. My phone’s battery died by the end of my first night here. There was a storm and it rained for days, hence the electricity problem.”

“I bet you had everyone worried sick!”

“When I stepped into the diner the following Monday, Debbie started crying while hugging me so tight I feared she’d crack my ribs. The boys were just as relieved to see I was alright. They thought…”

“You’d done something stupid,” Justin finished the sentence.

They walked to the front door. While Brian unlocked the door, Justin remembered the first time Brian had shown him the house. The same eagerness consumed him as they stepped inside.

Justin explored the house, something he hadn’t done thoroughly in the past. Brian left him to his own devices, while he sat on the sofa, entertaining himself with his phone.

Justin started with the upstairs, and nearly got lost. There were so many rooms, some had furniture, others didn’t, but Justin fell in love with the round room from the corner. There was Brian's Barcelona chair and a stack of books. He was tempted to stop his exploring only to stay there and enjoy the potential of the room.

Before leaving that room, Justin closed his eyes, imagining himself painting in that room. It could have been his nook. He shoved the melancholy thought away, closing the door, and resumed walking around.

The only bedroom with an actual bed and dresser inside was the only room that looked lived in.

A pack of cigarettes was sitting on the nightstand. There were dirty socks and a balled-up t-shirt at the foot of the bed. More books sat on the dresser, along with a deodorant spray. In the bathroom sat Brian's toothbrush in a glass.

Justin left the room with tears in his eyes. He refused to allow dark thoughts to invade his mind, but there were so many what ifs that he felt like he was suffocating.

When he made it back downstairs, he discovered a large sunroom adjacent to the sitting room where he’d left Brian. The tour stopped in the kitchen, which was furnished with modern appliances but vintage looking. There was an old cast-iron cook stove, and Justin almost wished there was gas so he could test it. The island counter was made of black marble and above it hung frying pans and an assortment of utensils.

Justin opened cupboards at random to find food that he knew Brian didn’t usually eat, like peanut butter, cookies, and there were some granola bars and a bag filled with nuts, raisins, almonds, peanuts, and pistachios.

There was a loud knock on the door, and Justin bumped into Brian in the entrance hallway. Their eyes met briefly, and Justin could see Brian was startled by the look on his face. Justin could only guess what his face showed.

#

They sat at the kitchen island to eat the food. Justin was impressed that Brian hadn’t ordered Thai or Chinese food, which used to be his favorite. Instead, they had two casseroles with beef and mashed potatoes and a salad on the side.

Brian opened two beers he had in the fridge, to complete their meal.

“This is good,” Justin said between bites. “Really good.”

“It’s nothing special. Though, wait for dessert.”

“Is that what we call it now?” Justin teased. He rubbed a foot against Brian's calf.

“I’m talking about actual dessert, you perv!”

“Hey! I never know with you.”

Brian chuckled, accepting the footsie war.

“So, how are we doing this?” Justin asked, once he finished his meal. He leaned back in his chair, watching Brian chew the last of his beef.

“This… arrangement?” Brian checked.

Justin shrugged. “Whatever you wanna call it.”

“I’ve been thinking about it. I guess we can text each other, or call.”

“And if the other doesn’t answer within the hour, they can’t make it.”

Brian nodded. “I also expect you to go out and have fun. I don’t want you to wait for our next rendezvous.”

“Woo. Fancy words.”

Brian smiled. “Dessert time!”

“You’re awfully excited for sweets. What happened to you?”

Brian grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer and two spoons. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“I was expecting some exotic dessert with the way you were going.”

“Have you tried this flavor? Pecan nuts and caramel. It’s my favorite.”

They walked upstairs, and Brian stopped at the master bedroom door. He met Justin's eyes, jerking his head for him to follow. Brian opened a pair of French doors Justin hadn’t noticed, which led to a small balcony.

There was a sofa and a small table holding an ashtray. Brian threw himself on the sofa, and Justin joined him. They shared the ice cream in silence, looking out at the landscape.

Justin snuggled into Brian's side, closing his eyes. Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“We have to solve this mess.”

“There’s always the option to move to Antarctica and change our names.”

“I’m thinking something more realistic, like having my lawyer work his ass off to prove to the city that I’m not the bad guy. Then I can divorce Evan.”

“Getting a penguin for a pet in our igloo sounds more realistic,” Justin mumbled into Brian's chest.

“Would you stop being so damn pessimistic? This is all new. I’m trying to adjust to all the changes in my life, and you know how I hate change.”

“If I hadn’t come back, would you still fight to divorce Evan and go back to your life?”

“Would we have ended up married with two point five kids and a white picket fence if you hadn’t left?”

“Brian, I’m being serious!” Justin said, hotly.

“So am I,” Brian answered, narrowing his eyes at Justin. “Look, I don’t want to fight with you.”

Justin looked away, sighing loudly. “If you want to get home at a reasonable hour, we should do this.”

He got up, making his way inside the master bedroom.

Brian followed him, catching Justin's elbow. “We don’t have to fuck. I want Britin to be the place we meet to be together, and not always in a sexual way.”

Justin stared at him in surprise. “Okay. Though, if you want…” He stepped closer, sliding his hands under Brian's dress shirt. “Only if you want to.”

Brian snorted. “Is there a time I don’t want you, Sunshine?”

“I missed hearing my nickname.”

Brian pressed his lips to Justin's. “My Sunshine,” he whispered, before kissing him deeply.

They undressed slowly, taking their time in caressing each other, each rediscovering the other. Brian brought Justin to the brink of release while preparing him, but stopped when Justin arched his back, mewling loudly.

“I can still extract the most glorious sounds out of you,” Brian noted, amused.

Justin shifted his ass, grabbing Brian's wrist. “Fuck me! I need you.”

Brian ripped a condom open, unable to wait any longer, either. When he slid inside Justin, his body dictated a slow pace, which wasn’t what he had in mind. But he hovered over Justin's body, their hands clutching at either side of Justin's head, while they made love.

Perspiration covered their skin as they kept up the slow dance, moaning in each other’s mouths.

The first to find completion was Justin, arching his back and getting his dick trapped between their sweaty bodies. Brian held Justin's hips in his lap as he thrust several more time, throwing his head back and coming with a strangled cry.

He fell on top of Justin, exhausted.

Justin ran a hand through Brian's hair, smiling. He decided to bask in the moment, and not think of their complicated situation.

“Did you say there’s running water?” Justin asked after a while.

“Wanna shower?” Brian pulled himself up, and out of the bed.

“I’m all sticky and gross.”

“You look thoroughly debauched.” Brian laughed, taking in Justin's naked glory and his stomach and chest covered in his own cum.

“I can’t believe I used to skip showering after we fucked.” Justin shuddered, joining Brian on the way to the bathroom.

“You loved to smell like me.”

“I… Don’t have a good comeback. I do love the way you smell.”

“Even now?” Brian raised a brow, as he adjusted the temperature in the shower stall.

“Especially now – I liked to think that you smelled like a man.”

“I am a man.”

“You know what I mean.” Justin touched Brian's back. “I was still a kid with baby fat on my stomach.”

“You had a great body. Trust me. I wouldn’t have touched you if you didn’t look hot,” Brian answered seriously. “And fuck, you look amazing now.”

“I just follow a healthy lifestyle and I use the stationary bike a lot. There was a time I got on that thing just to get my thoughts in order for what I had in mind for a painting.”

“Did you get to the basement?” Brian asked, inviting Justin inside the stall with a wave.

“No. I didn’t even know there was one.”

“I turned it into a gym.”

“Now I know what you’ve been doing while locked up in here.” Justin laughed.

Brian picked the soap, immediately going to soaping Justin's back.

“For someone who doesn’t live here, you sure do have a lot of practical things.”

“The thought to move here has crossed my mind more and more in the past few months, but then…”

“Sucks.” Justin twisted his head to see Brian's sad eyes. He reached backwards to cup Brian's jaw. “It will be fine. I have this feeling.”

“I hope so.”

#

Justin let himself in Daphne’s apartment close to eleven at night. The laptop’s glow in the dark living room showed that Daphne had forgotten it was open. It was odd how it hadn’t gone to sleep.

There was a blanket bundled up against the side of the couch, and when he approached to close the laptop, the blanket moved.

Justin wasn’t proud of the girly scream he let out, but his heart stopped for a second.

“You promised me movie night. You didn’t even call to cancel, when I tried your cell, it said you were out of range.”

Justin was surprised to hear that. Brian's phone had worked just fine. Maybe it was time to change providers.

“I’m sorry.” He sat next to her, staring at the laptop. Set as the wallpaper was a picture of Daphne and Justin smiling at the camera. It had been taken on one of her trips to New York when he lived there.

He felt like a lousy friend for letting her down.

She leaned into his side, placing her head on his shoulder. “Huh.” She sniffed his neck. “You weren’t at Babylon.”

“Freak.”

She sniffed again, then pulled away to glare at him in the darkness. “I know that scent. Are you kidding me right now?”

“Double freak.”

“Justin, this isn’t a joke!”

“If you want to give me a lesson on morality, we’ll have to reschedule for tomorrow. I’m tired.” He made to get up, but she kept him down.

“You listen to me, mister! You’re playing with fire!”

“We’ll be careful. Now, can I have my arm back and go to bed?”

She huffed, releasing the grip she had on his bicep. “I expect details!” She called after him.

“Triple freak!” Justin fired back, laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

“This is insane!” Brian shouted, when Ted showed him how much Kinnetik had lost in the past month. And all because of that ad and what it brought to him.

“Some of them were homophobes. We both know that. Others were influenced by the bad image of their company being associated with you,” Ted explained.

“And you knew this for how long?”

“About a week or so.”

“We need to advertise ourselves,” Evan decided.

“That’s crazy. What advertising company advertises itself like some whore?” Brian shouted louder.

Ted shot Evan a look, hoping he’d keep his mouth shut. “Cynthia and I were thinking we could find a small game business and revamp it.”

Brian pressed his fingers to his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. “In case you haven’t noticed, everyone is running away from us.” He turned to Evan. “What did you have in mind? And keep your dry humor locked down, unless you want to fly through that window.”

“I’ve never had visual imagination. I just have ideas. You were the one with the vision, one of the reasons I liked working with you.”

Brian rolled his eyes at Evan’s ass-kissing. Even if Theodore didn’t know their history in detail, he’d gotten the gist of it.

Brian picked the phone from his desk, dialing the Art Department’s interior line.

“Derek,” the prompt answer amused Brian. When the Art Department saw his extension calling, they’d usually teleport to the phone to answer.

“It’s Brian,” he had to explain, since Evan called more often than him lately.

“Hey, boss.”

“Is Taylor around?”

“Right next to me. Want me to put him on?”

“Send him to my office. And tell him to bring his toys.” Brian hung up. “What?” He barked at Ted’s amused look.

Ted had the decency to shake his head, before refocusing on the papers between them.

Brian was aware that his friends could tell there was something between him and Justin, but they kept their distance in public. The most they touched in public was when their shoulders brushed if they had to squeeze into the same booth at the diner, or if Brian touched Justin's back or shoulder while he checked his work. That was something he did with everyone.

When Justin entered the executive office, he stopped short, holding a tablet in his hand.

“Uh, Derek said you wanted to see me?” He sounded uncertain.

“Don’t let Theodore intimidate you,” Brian joked, waving him closer.

“Ha!” Ted snorted, sliding away to allow Justin to sit in the chair across from Brian. “I knew I was intimating!”

“Tell Blake it’s not nice to lie to you,” Brian replied, without looking at him. “So, Justin. We have a problem.”

“And how do I fit in solving the problem?” he asked, confused.

Brian showed him the papers spread across his desk. It was something he usually showed Kyle, but he had a day off.

Justin stared at the tables and diagrams, trying to figure out what they meant.

“Let me explain,” Evan said, leaning closer. He pointed to some tables and the totals, showing Justin differences between the previous month and the current month, then even bigger differences from three months before.

“Is this because of that pro gay marriage ad?” Justin asked, incredulously.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Brian nodded. “I regret taking that job more than anything else in my life.”

Justin chewed on his lip, knowing how true that was. “Okay, and how can I help?”

“Evan’s got an interesting idea.”

“It’s a damn good idea and you know it!” Evan slapped Brian's shoulder, playfully.

“I’m still hesitant on whoring myself. I didn’t even do that when we first opened the company.”

“You had Brown then,” Ted reminded him.

“I have Brown now, too.”

“And only Brown,” Evan mumbled.

“Stop!” Justin raised his voice. “Can someone explain this to me? How could all these people pull out just because of an ad?”

“If you haven’t figured out until now, people’s opinions can be fickle,” Brian muttered.

“My idea,” Evan touched Brian's hand to prevent him from talking over him. “My idea is to advertise Kinnetik in a way for companies to see we’re still the best.”

“That’s stupid. No company that respects itself and the individuals working within it would do that!”

“It has potential,” Brian said slowly. “Think about it. We show them our history, then show them we dared to do the impossible and became the pariah, but we’re still strong and fighting for what we believe in.”

“We’re still the best – that should be the motto,” Evan decided.

“Would you kindly leave the fine details to us – the art team?” Justin grunted. “I hope you don’t expect me to draw something for you right now, because the idea of doing this makes me sick. Wait until the others hear it.”

“Treat it like any other project you didn’t like working on. If you didn’t have anything until now, just wait. There will be plenty of projects you don’t want to create, but it’s your job,” Brian said quietly. “Go and talk to the others. Tell everyone to mull over the idea over the weekend and we’ll have a meeting on Monday.”

“If they don’t make a line in front of my office to offer their resignation,” Ted joked.

“Stop being so pessimistic!”

#

Justin returned to the modern office he shared with the other artists. Derek was the only one who knew where he’d been.

“Everything okay?” he asked, when he noticed a pale Justin stopping in the doorway.

Justin shook his head. “Guys, we should stop what we were doing,” he announced. Not surprising, only a few people turned to him.

“Hey!” Derek shouted, whistling loudly. “Justin has something to tell us.”

Justin smiled gratefully at Derek. “So I’m coming from Mr. Kinney’s office.”

“Did you finally hand in your resignation?” asked Alice, Kyle’s best friend and a gossip machine.

Justin pretended he hadn’t heard the jibe. He was going to have a long conversation with Brian about the way some of his colleagues treated him. It was common for newbies to be left out and treated badly, but some of the people in the Art Department were downright nasty.

“Kinnetik is not faring well after that pro gay marriage ad. We’ve got only a couple companies who still want to work with us.” He wasn’t sure why Brian had sent him to give them the bad news, but he was trying to sound as emphatic as possible. “So Mr. Steele got this idea to promote Kinnetik and show everyone we still got the groove.”

The room erupted in murmurs and looks were exchanged.

“Where did you come up with this shit? Mr. Kinney would never talk to you about such a delicate issue!” Alice sneered.

“It’s true,” Justin replied hotly.

Trevor, another senior graphic artist in the department, rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. “It doesn’t make sense for Mr. Kinney to tell you something like this.”

“Mr. Kinney called earlier asking for Justin.” Derek came to his aid. He was one of the few people who’d been nice to Justin.

“He probably fired this kid, and now he’s making up stories to get us upset and start an argument with Mr. Kinney!”

“I’m not lying,” Justin shouted, refraining himself just in time from stomping his foot. He could feel his blood pressure rising. “Whether you choose to believe me and start thinking of something, or you wait until Monday morning, when Brian has already scheduled a meeting with us. If you want to go into that meeting unprepared, suit yourselves! I recommend bringing lube.”

As he spoke, Justin could see all his colleagues looking terrified, but he had stopped caring what they thought of him.

“Good speech, Taylor,” Brian said proudly from behind him.

Justin's breath hitched. Brian had heard his speech. He was probably livid. Justin gathered his courage to turn and face an amused Brian.

“That last part must have made an impression on them. Look how scared they are,” Brian joked.

“I’m sorry,” Justin mouthed.

“I figured you weren’t going to believe the newest hire, so I decided to deliver the message myself. I must say, Justin has a way with words.”

“It wasn’t a sick joke?” Alice asked in disbelief.

“Which part? The one where we got fucked without lube—” Brian caught Justin's eye. “—or the one where you’re gonna need the lube in our meeting if you don’t come prepared?”

There were some quiet chuckles, which died down when Brian advanced into the room. He stood in front of Kyle’s desk, planting his hands on top of it.

“This ad – promoting us – is crucial to our future. I want all of you to give it your best. If any one of you thinks of a better idea than what the others say, speak up! You know I take into consideration all potential ideas before I make the decision.” Brian swept the room with his eyes, finally stopping at Justin, who had retreated to his desk and was trying to hide behind Derek. “I expect your solution to save Kinnetik on the meeting we have Monday at ten.”

Everyone nodded, agreeing, even if some were still doubtful of the bad news.

“Have a nice weekend!” Brian left the office, without a glance at Justin.

“I could tell you weren’t making it up,” Derek mumbled, as the room exploded in noise once the door was shut after Brian.

“Thanks,” Justin muttered, gathering his things. “I’m in a hurry. See you on Monday.”

“Bye!” Derek patted his back.

Justin slid his messenger bag over his head, slipping out the door before Alice could reach him. He noticed her walking toward him, but shutting the door in her face was oddly satisfying.

As he walked outside, he pulled out his phone and called his mother. She better have good news regarding Justin's apartment hunting.

“Honey! I was just about to text you,” she answered, sounding worried.

“I’m all done for today. Give me good news.”

“The apartment you liked was taken off the market, and as for the condo on Baker… there was no way to convince the owner to go any lower with the price.”

“Fuck,” he spat, pushing the front door open. He shook a cigarette out of the box, lighting it up promptly.

“Don’t curse, Justin,” she chided him.

He inhaled the nicotine greedily, so he wouldn’t snap at his own mother. “I’m destined to be the cliché gay guy, who lives with his personal fag hag.”

“You could always come live with us.”

“That’s a thousand times worse. I’m thirty, Mom. No way am I going to live with you!”

“I’ll look at other apartments and let you know on Monday,” she said soothingly. “Maybe there’s something else out there for you, waiting around the corner.”

“God, don’t start with your shit about fate and something better around the corner.” Justin knuckled his forehead.

“In other news, what do you say about brunch on Saturday?”

“Your place?” Justin asked, unlocking his car.

“Yes. You don’t have to bring anything.”

“What if I want to bring someone?” he joked.

“Do you have something to tell me?”

“It was a joke, Mom. But I might drag Daphne out of the house. See you tomorrow!”

After he hung up, he stamped out his cigarette, before getting in his car. He was completely in love with it.

The Taurus had arrived the previous day, and Justin couldn’t wait to drive it for longer than the short commute to work and back home.

His phone pinged with a message.

**Britin? Tonight?**

_**How long?** _

**Overnight :)**

_**If E won’t report you as missing…** _

**He’s going out of town.**

_**Business or pleasure?** _

**Same reason we’re meeting.**

_**See you there in a couple of hours, stud!** _

Justin chucked his phone into the passenger seat right when Brian and Evan stepped out of the building. He noticed how they both tensed up, looking around, before reaching out for each other’s hands.

It had to be exhausting to pretend to be in a relationship, when it was clear there was nothing between them. Except maybe some unresolved sexual tension. _Or resolved_ , Justin reminded himself.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time! 
> 
> PS: This is a Brian/Justin story, so have a little faith in me. :)


End file.
